Forgotten--A TFP Fan Fiction--Part Two: REMEMBER
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Gira begins in the past, where she struggled to live under the care of her hateful carriers, and advances through her life leading up to the present.
1. Living Nightmare

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Gira begins in the past, where she struggled to live under the care of her hateful carriers, and advances through her life leading up to the present.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated M for abuse**  
**_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 1**

As a sparkling, all I had ever known was pain. Hatred. Neglect. Loneliness. And a massive list of other sorrows to describe the beginning of my life. I was a target for my carriers to vent out their aggression on, which could be over any little thing they choose, whether it be I didn't clean right or it was my fault they were so infuriated day in and day out. I was raised believing that everything was my fault, that I always made mistakes, mistakes I didn't even know how to fix—mainly because there sometimes was no mistake ever to begin with. Every night, I was terrified of the sun set because I always believed that night could be my last, and when the sun came up, I cried happily, which agitated the slag out of my carriers, and I'd get slapped on the back or kicked around until I stopped.

I always wondered, if they hated me so much, why did they ever have me born in the first place? They defended one another, and they always sided against me, one agreeing with the other if I was blamed for something. How had it come to this? My carriers were young when I was born—mainly because of underage interfacing. They had to work twice as hard to raise me, but my Pa—Ironhammer—lost his job at the docks for showing up late too many days. His excuse was, "I can't help taking care of a fragging kid! The slagging thing wakes me up and keeps me up every night!" No matter what excuse he threw, he still lost his job, which made my Ma—Beryllium—work even harder. It eventually took a toll on her, for she lost her job as well, and the three of us were forced to live in the slums on the outskirts of Iacon. Due to all of the hardships the two had received, she began buying high-grade with the credits they had left, and they both agreed their hardships were my fault.

Because I existed.

My only comfort was a little doll I possessed. I gave her the name Nina. I always left her in my corner every morning, and I was forbidden to play with her until I was finished with whatever order my carriers gave me. At night, I would pretend Nina could talk to me, but I had to whisper, so I fantasized that we were telling secrets. Nina, at that time, was my only ray of sunlight and warmth. I am surprised Ironhammer and Beryllium let me keep her.

Every day I was starved, knocked around, and forced into a corner; every day I suffered pain and rage from the both of them, yet Ma's hand was the one I feared most; every day I was afraid each night would be my last and I would die. But there were a few times where I welcomed it. No sparkling that age should ever deliberate over if they wanted to live or die. Every day for three Cybertronian years I had to endure a life where I was born in abuse and in pain, born into a life where no love existed around me, and I was lonely. I prayed to Primus to help me just a little.

Every day was the same—except for two in particular, that led up to a day where I thought I was going to die, but ended up receiving a miracle.

* * *

I woke up shivering in my corner, clinging to Nina and curling into a tight ball for more warmth. I looked to the window and saw the sun peeking through. I had lasted another night of this nightmare. I considered each sunrise to be a blessing, a sign showing someone wanted me to live. I felt happy tears roll down my cheeks as I silently thanked Primus for letting me live another day; I tried keeping my sobs and hiccups quiet so I wouldn't wake them up. Despite being heavy-sleepers, they have sharp audio receptors, and could hear me cry from the other side of Iacon.

I guess I wasn't silent enough, for in a matter of seconds the door leading to my little corner slid open and rattled, revealing a tall, dull-blue optic, demonic shadow. "You crying _again_?!" slurred a voice. I sensed the hand coming and squeezed my optics shut, yelping when I felt a wave of powerful smacks on my back and my helm. "What the _frag_ are you crying for?!" the voice wailed in my audio receptor, making me whimper. "You always fragging cry every single morning! Why?! Why?! You _fragging crybaby_!" After a moment, the hitting stops, and my back and had sting and throb as if I was cut open by a swarm of scraplets. A hand wrung around my throat and forced me to look up, and I set blurry, watery optics upon Beryllium, who was clearly still intoxicated from last night's binge. "You gonna cry anymore now, rat?" she hissed.

"N...No, Ma," I choked, wiping away my tears to please her even a little. With a grunt, she threw me down to the floor, and I landed with a yelp, hitting my helm once again.

"Now get your little aft up before I rip it up for you!" Beryllium spat. "Your father will be up any minute and needs his cube. And get me another high-grade!" I was so dizzy from hitting my head that I had to crawl out of the room; Beryllium kicked me to get me out faster, and I tumbled over myself. " _Hurry it up_!" she hollered and went to the resting area of our home.

I scrambled to my feet once the dizziness disappeared, and hurried to the shed where we stored all that was left of our supply. The darker blue cubes were for my Pa, and the lighter blue cubes were the high-grade cubes. And they were both too big for me to carry. I was twice as tall as an Energon cube and had no strength to carry one, for I was only given what my carriers didn't want, which were scraps of treats or tiny droplets at the bottom of a cube.

But still, I needed to get these cubes inside. I knew to bring Beryllium her cube first because Ironhammer took a while to get up. I pushed the cube inside and dragged it to her; her chest plate was sticky with regurgitated high-grade, and her breathing sounded more like gagging. I placed the cube of high-grade Energon by her feet; when she noticed, she shoved me away with the back of her hand, picked up the cube and glugged it down. It was sickening to watch, but I watched nonetheless. Then Beryllium squawked, "What the frag are you standing there for?! Go get your father his fragging cube!" She got to her feet and attempted to chase me out, but stumbled, yet I panicked and fled anyway.

I got my Pa's cube down and pushed it inside to his bedroom door. I weakly rapped on it, leaning against the cube to rest. I could feel my reserves being eaten away by my weakened body. I felt like a ship running only on fumes.

The door slid open, and a tall, grizzly mech with a sick look in his optics stood over me. I never noticed, for I was starting to fall asleep from exhaustion. "What you doing there, runt?" he grunted. I barely had time to react, and received a sharp kick to the stomach, sending me rolling back across the floor. "Leaning on my cube, trying to get some of it for yourself?!" he roared, stomping towards me.

"No! No, Pa! I wadn't! I wadn't, promise!" I begged and sobbed, but he grabbed me by my shoulders and held me down on the floor. I may feared Beryllium's hand more, but Ironhammer's hand was mighty. I've learned to fear and respect it. To put me in my place—as if I never knew where it was—he raised his hand and slapped me, then shook me.

"You ungrateful little vermin! Trying to take it all for yourself!" he roared.

"I WADN'T, PA! I WADN'T!"

" _DO NOT DARE TALK BACK TO ME_!" With one final slap he dropped me on the floor, leaving me limp and crying; he picked up his cube, walked back into his quarters and shut the door, as if nothing had ever happened.

I trembled, trying to quiet my sobbing and whimpering so I wouldn't get into anymore trouble, but I started longing for my doll. "N...Nina..." I peeped. "Ninaaaa..."

"What was that?!" Beryllium belched, glaring at me; she had just sat there and watched the ordeal happen, like she always did. Same with my Pa when their positions are switched.

"N-Not'ing..." I hiccupped, wiping my tears as fast as I could. I tried standing up, but my fuel tank ached badly from the kick, and the moment I got to my feet, I purged what little I had in me on the floor.

This set my Ma off.

"AWW, SLAG!" she wailed and stormed over to me. I hung my head in shame. "WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU, PURGING ALL OVER THE FRAGGING FLOOR!" Technically, it was just a tiny spot, but I had no courage nor dignity to tell her so. Of course, she made me clean it up myself. When I was done, she tossed me outside. "IF YOU'RE GONNA BE SICK, THEN BE SICK OUT THERE! DON'T CONTAMINATE OUR HOUSE!" Then she slammed the door.

I contaminate? I, the one who did all the work, received not a single bit of gratitude, am the one who was contaminating the home? After all the times my Pa sloppily looked after himself, all the times Ma purged from excessive consumption of high-grade, I am the contaminator? I felt a fire spread in my spark and wanted to scream, but didn't have the strength to. In my solitude, outside in the open, where no one ever roams anymore, I softly cried.

Throughout the day, like every day, I delivered them their cubes since they were too lazy to use their legs and get it themselves; I never bothered begging for any of their scraps because it always ended with an elbow to the face; when Pa was finished with his cube, he gave them to me, and there would always be little droplets in the corners and edges. It was a struggle to have each droplet gather together to make a puddle, but once I made one, I poured the Energon into my mouth and savored it. The amount I received each day was enough to form a puddle in my hands—I had very small hands. When Ma was passed out in the resting area, when Pa was already asleep, and when there was no work for me to do as the long, horrendous day came to an end, I crawled slowly back to my corner, curled up and hugged Nina tightly. I had no strength to cry. I was cold and shivering in pain from my carriers' affection. I watched in fear as the sun set below the horizon, making my empty room colder. I was exhausted but could not sleep, for I feared that I would never wake up.

This was my life for three whole years.


	2. Lost

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Gira begins in the past, where she struggled to live under the care of her hateful carriers, and advances through her life leading up to the present.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated M for abuse****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 2**

I awoke to the sight of sunlight the following morning and rejoiced once again. I was still very exhausted and in excruciating pain from yesterday, and I did not want to disturb Ironhammer and Beryllium, so I silently wept to myself. Ma and Pa seemed to still be asleep, so I went ahead and got their cubes for them. Giving Nina a kiss, I sat her down in my corner and slowly limp-crawled out. Beryllium was where she was from last night, passed out in the resting area. Ironhammer was snoring away in his quarters. I crawled by them, taking baby steps so I wouldn't wake them up.

I headed for the storage chamber as the sun was half-risen and got down Ma's cube of high-grade Energon, pushing it inside with all my might to the resting area by her feet. It disturbed her from her slumber, and she awoke with a grunt as I was heading out to fetch my Pa's Energon cube. Her grunt got my attention and I turned towards her, noticing her stir from her intoxicated recharge. I stood completely still, wondering what she was going to do.

She woozily looked at the cube and picked it up, examining it from all angles. Then she looked to me. "You got this?" she asked hoarsely. I nodded meekly. "You...went up and got it?" I nodded again I began to wonder what she was getting at. But my fuel tank dropped when she added, "Without permission?"

The second she rose up, I shrunk down. I didn't know I had to ask to fetch a cube; I never had to do such a thing before. For being intoxicated, she had speed. I could only make a few feet before she grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the floor. "M-MA!" I gasped.

"YOU STUPID WASTE OF METAL!" she screeched right in my audio receptor, constantly squeezing and scratching my neck. "YOU ASK BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING! YOU DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD, _WHEN_ YOU ARE TOLD TO DO IT! YOU FRAGGING HEAR ME?!" I tried telling her that I didn't want to wake her and Pa, but she wouldn't let me get a word out; her fingers closed my voice box, leaving me wordless. "DO NOT DO THINGS WITHOUT OUR SAY-SO! _YOU LITTLE GLITCH_!"

I started crying, even though I willed myself not to. Seeing my tears only infuriated her further, and she threw me down; I landed on the cube, shattering it. The high-grade coated me and the floor, and I had shards of the cube's shell wedge in between the armor plating on my body.

As the cube was destroyed, Beryllium let out a horrified shriek that awoke Ironhammer. She picked me up, tossed me aside and hunkered down to her knees above the puddle of high-grade Energon, sobbing. Ironhammer went to her, bumping into things that were inches from his face—he was becoming blind in both optics—and tried to comfort her. "Dear, what happened?" he asked.

Beryllium growled a sob as she roared, "THE LITTLE SLAGGER _RUINED_ MY CUBE! SHE _BROKE_ IT!"

I cowered under Ironhammer's dull glare and whimpered. "N-No, Pa...!" I cried, "M-Ma fow me! Ma—!" Ironhammer grabbed my left arm and yanked me to his side, nearly tearing my arm from its hinge.

"What in the frag is the matter with you?" he asked calmly, and I trembled; his soft voice was far more threatening, and I feared it more than when he shouted. In an instant, before I can get a word out, he spun me around, lashed at my back with his hand. Each blow I yelped and cried in pain as my body was racked with sting surges.

In a fit of panic, I started thrashing and screaming, " _STOP! STOP_!" Then, Pa reminded me what happened if I dared talk back by shoving me into the wall. I hit my head and felt my body fall to the floor as the room around me spun, my Ma's screaming warbling and fading, and everything becoming dark and quiet.

* * *

When I came to, everything was silent. Dead silent? Was I brutally beaten so much that I had perished? No. I could feel the floor from under me, and I was still in the same position from when I landed. I didn't hear a sound from Ma nor Pa anywhere. When I had the strength, I opened my optics and waited for my vision to adjust. Once my sight was clear, I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself onto my hands and knees. My left arm still ached and my head throbbed. But what pained me most was the silence all around me.

I saw that the broken Energon cube was still where it was, and the high-grade had become a sticky paste. The shards were still around the spill, and some of the pieces had remained stuck in between my armor plating. Before I tried moving, I pulled them out; each removal was painful, but I had endured worse. Far worse. When I managed to remove most of the shards, I decided to clean up the mess even though I wasn't told to. Once the cube pieces were disposed of, I washed away as much of the high-grade as I could, leaving only a small stain behind. It looked no different than when Ma purged on the floor and left the contents sit there for days.

Once I was done, I was very tired, and looking out the window I realized it was late afternoon. I quickly stopped by Pa's quarters and peeked in. He was passed out on his berth, still missing his cube. I felt bad, so I went outside to the storage room and brought in an Energon cube for him, placing it on the inside of his quarters by the door. Then I decided it was time to head to my corner. But as I limped down the hall, I couldn't help but feel an ominous chill down my back and stopped. I remembered that Ma was nowhere to be found, and that scared me. I was always afraid when I didn't know where Beryllium was; I felt unsafe and targeted—always watched. But I gathered whatever courage I had and continued limping to the room I slept in. As I slid the door open and entered, my foot hit something and I heard the object roll away. I blinked; what could be in here? The only thing I had in this room was Nina. I followed the sound the object rolled and looked down to see the head of my doll. The rest of her was all over the room. "N...Nina..."

It hit me all at once and I screamed my spark out, crouching down, whimpering and hugging myself tightly. "NINA!"

"Are you happy now?" croaked a voice. I shakily turned to see a black mass in the corner of the room I slept in. My broken spark throbbed as I realized this mass was Beryllium. How long had she been there? Ever since Pa knocked me out? What was she doing there? She emerged from the corner, wobbling and lop-sided. Her face was stained with the tears from earlier, but the blank stare on her face left them unnoticed. In my panicked state, I recalled her question: was I happy? What was she getting at? "I said, are you _fragging happy_?" she spat. I was too shaken up to answer; apparently she was too impatient. "Never mind, don't answer. I can tell on your sorry little face, no, you are not happy. Not anymore."

My fuel tank churned again as I shifted my optics from one dismantled part of my beloved doll. Did she do this to Nina? Did she do this to my doll? She must have; I could see it all over her face. She knew that Nina was my only piece of happiness, my only friend—and she took it away. My happiness. My Nina. Gone. "Nina...!" I cried. "Want my Nina!"

"WHY SHOULD _YOU_ GET YO BE HAPPY?!" Beryllium screamed at me. "WHY SHOULD _YOU_ HAVE HAPPINESS WHEN THE REST OF US _SUFFER_?!"

"NINA!"

"YOU DON'T _DESERVE_ TO BE HAPPY! IF _WE_ HAVE TO SUFFER SO DO _YOU_!"

" _NINAAA_! _NINAAAA_!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE FRAGGING DOLL!" Beryllium hollered and kicked me aside.

I rolled across the floor and landed in front of Nina's head, her blank expression looking straight into my optics. While Beryllium ranted and screamed at me, my head ran with thoughts. She and Pa...were the ones suffering? I was suffering because of them, to please them; I did all I could to make them happy. And before Nina, I was never happy. I was afraid for my life, always thinking I would die at any moment, whether from abuse or starvation. Nina was my ray of sunlight. My only friend, who was always there for me when I had no one. And now, she was gone, scattered everywhere. Such a friend was irreplaceable. But thanks to my Ma...she was stolen from me. Such an act was...unforgivable.

It was then, for the first time, I felt a burning fire in my spark, a heavy pounding in my head, and a sudden lack of control—and I started to get really mad.

" _NO!_ " I screamed back at her. " _NO! NO! NO!_ " I ran to her despite my limp, grabbed onto her leg and hit her as hard as I could. She growled at me, spat on me and hit me, trying to pry me off, but I wouldn't let go. " _NINA! GIVE BACK NINA!_ "

"GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE FRAGGER!" she shrieked angrily, kicking her leg.

" _GIVE BACK NINA! GIMME MY NINA!_ "

She continued to buck her leg to try and shake me off, but I held fast as long as my arms could hold out. Then I bit down on her leg and she screamed. She then wrenched me from her leg and threw me across the room into the wall. Stunned by the strike, I inhaled sharply and laid limp on the floor, my strength suddenly and rapidly depleting. Beryllium seemed to have not had enough, for she charged straight for me and clawed at me, but I was too weak to react. I felt my body be kicked and shoved across the room, but I had become so numb so quickly I felt no pain. Just cold. Was this death's embrace? Was I finally going to die?

Weakly glancing up, I watched Beryllium raise her fist up high and ram it down against the top of my head—and then the lights went out.


	3. Found

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Gira is discovered by a gentle soul and taken under his wing**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated T for some sensitive material****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 3**

I was drifting. Floating in an empty space.

I felt my body drift around in blackness, where no sound nor light could reach me. I was weightless, flying. Was this death? Was I approaching the All-Spark? If it was, I wasn't afraid. I didn't even bother wondering why I had no fear of death. Perhaps it was because I had wanted to die many times before that I finally accepted it. I remembered wanting to feel death's cold embrace lead me down to the darkness, where I felt I could be free from Ma and Pa's tyranny and abuse.

All of a sudden, I slowly felt my consciousness return to me. Judging by the position my body was laying in, I was on my back, my arms and legs sprawled out. I had to be outside, for the atmosphere around me was very warm.

And nauseating.

Where in the name of Primus was I? The only place with a repulsive scent as that was the acid wastes and dump site.

It took a while before I had the strength to open my eyes. My reserves had to be at beyond a critical low. When I managed to online my optics and my vision adjusted, all around me were massive piles of scrap metal and waste. The smell made my optics fog up and my fuel tank turn, causing my head to start throbbing once again. Soon my whole body began surging with aches and pain. I struggled to lift my body to I sat upright and barely had the strength to hold my head still as I looked around. My slum home was nowhere in sight, and I couldn't see anything over the mountainous, steaming piles of scrap.

I was well alive, and dumped in the middle of a dump site.

Had Beryllium and Ironhammer thought I was dead and dumped me here, to add me to the rest of the rusting trash here. It seemed suiting; after all, they told me many times I was nothing but trash. But still. I was all alone in the dump site, too weak to move anywhere.

Even if I could, where would I go?

I started longing for my Nina again, wanting to hug her tightly in my arms, like I always did when I was sad, frightened or lonely. At that time, I was each of those, and needed my beloved doll more than ever. But because of Beryllium, I couldn't. I started to softly whimper as I hugged myself, twisting my body in a way as though I was cradling a doll. I tried imagining that Nina was in my grasp and she was warming my spark, but it was nothing more than a dream.

My whimpering seemed to have gotten some attention, for suddenly I heard the sound of shuffling and footsteps. For some reason, I feared it was Ma or Pa coming back to see if I was still dead. I panicked and suddenly had the strength to start crawling, searching for somewhere I could hide. I tried quieting my thumping spark so I couldn't be located, but whoever was out there was already aware of my presence. I heard the footsteps become louder and louder, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for some demon to yank me away and hurt me. A shadow casted over me, and it lingered for a moment.

"A sparkling...?" said a voice. The voice was unlike anything I had ever heard; it was gentle, calm, soft, and curious. I finally gathered the courage to open my eyes so I could see who was talking with the kind voice. I looked up to see a tall mech with a long, white plate on his upper lip and running down his face. His bright optics shone brightly, and looked at me curiously and with concern. No one had ever looked at me that way before. Was he really curious and worried for me? Or was he trying to catch me off guard and strike the moment I was vulnerable?

He bent down and reached out to me; I gasped and scooted away, whimpering and shaking. He pulled away for a moment and smiled; his smile was soft and small, yet assuring. I had never seen a smile like that in my life. "You do not have to be afraid, little one," he told me, speaking in his gentle voice. "I will not hurt you." Of course I didn't believe him. All I knew was hurt and lies, so when he tried reaching for me again, I shrunk down and swatted his hand away.

He blinked at me and studied me. He must have noticed the marks all over my body from my carriers. As his optics moved from one part of my body to another, he frowned. Then he looked straight into my optics and his expression softened. His eyes saddened, so did his smile. "You have been through a great deal of trouble, haven't you?" he said. I tried glaring at him, but he didn't seem threatened by me at all. He reached his hands out to me slowly, gesturing me to come to him. "It is alright, little one. You can trust me," he assured me once more.

I was still nervous, but he was being so gentle with me. No one had ever spoken nor acted towards me this way. But I was still low on energy, so I couldn't move much. My grumbling fuel tank revealed to the mech how low on Energon I was. "My, you must be running on fumes, child," he said with a soft laugh. "Here," he added and reached down, tucking his arms under my arms, and lifting me up. He pulled me to his chest and held me close, my chin sitting on his shoulder plate. "There we go. Are you comfortable, little one?" he asked.

My optics widened; I felt his spark beat against my body. I felt his warmth and kindness. His hand slowly petted my back. His gestures were so soft and caring. In all of my life, this was my very first hug. I could feel his kindness and care come from his hug. I had never been handled this way before...and I liked it. I loved it. I really loved it. After so many days of screaming, hitting, and loneliness, I was cared for, and I felt safe. Tears spilled down my cheek plates as I started to cry; I clung to him tightly and nuzzled him to show him my thanks.

"Oh, there, there," the mech cooed and rubbed my back. "It's alright. It is alright." He continued patting my back for a while. "What would such a tiny sparkling be doing in the middle of a dump site? I came and intended to find a missing toy here for a femmling, but instead I find a lost sparkling. Your carriers must be worried."

At this, I whined and fretted violently, shaking my head. I did not want to go back to them. He had to understand I didn't want to. He told me to settle down, but I kept thrashing. However my sudden explosion of energy used up what was left of my reserves, and I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, something was pressed gently against my lips, and something warm and sweet was guzzling down my throat. I fluttered my optics open and saw the mech above me, smiling warmly. He was cradling me in his arms like a newborn sparkling, and he was feeding me something. I looked in front of me and saw a small canister filled with Energon. It was the greatest thing I had ever tasted.

"Look who is waking up," he said. "You truly needed immediate refueling, little one. This is your third serving of Energon." I didn't care what number of serving I was on. I wanted more. Feeling my strength return to me, in fact feeling stronger than ever, I reached up and touched the canister as I looked around. We were in a large, clean space, and it was comfortably warm. "We are in the Iacon Orphanage, little one," he explained. "Do not worry; you are safe." I felt my fuel tank fill up with the sweet Energon, and it made me a bit sleepy. "After you have refueled," the mech added, "you will be given a bath, and then a nice warm berth to sleep and recuperate in."

I looked at him confused; what was a bath?

"Alpha Trion," said a new voice that startled me. I glanced over and a giant mech with orange and white armor walked over. I hid my face in the kind mech's chest plate, Energon dribbling down my chin. "Oops. I did not mean to frighten the little tyke," the new mech chuckled. "I was just coming by to see if she was doing well."

"She is fine, Ratchet," said the kind mech; apparently his name was Alpha Trion. At the time it was hard for me to pronounce, so he had me address him as 'Teacher', like the 'others'. Alpha Trion looked down to me. "Little one, this is Ratchet," he said, gesturing to the new mech. "He will help make you feel better." I was a little nervous about the new mech named Ratchet, but if Alpha Trion trusted him, then I felt I could, too. I reached a hand out to Ratchet, and he chuckled as he carefully took it and shook it. After he let go, I tucked my hand away. I looked up to Alpha Trion, and his smile was gone as he focused on Ratchet. "What have you found?" he asked him.

Ratchet looked at me. "Her name is Gira," he began. "She indeed has carriers; Beryllium and Ironhammer."

"What have you found about them?"

"They lived in the slums for well over four years," Ratchet continued. Why was he explaining Beryllium and Ironhammer's life to Alpha Trion? He wasn't going to try and send me back to them, was he? "And they are nasty bots."

"Do tell," said Alpha Trion.

"You see these markings all over her body?" Ratchet asked, and Alpha Trion nodded. "Beryllium and Ironhammer were the only life forms she had ever known, and due to the poverty those two faced, they drowned themselves in high-grade."

"You are saying that her carriers inflicted these wounds upon her?"

"Indeed."

Alpha Trion looked at me with sadness and empathy in his optics. "No wonder she was so frightened when I found her," he spoke softly.

Ratchet nodded. "Normally, sparkling abuse, verbal or physical, can be heard, especially in the slums; Prowl had brought me a few abused sparklings and younglings this past year, and they had all been raised in the slums. But Gira's home is so isolated, no one else was around, so they couldn't possibly be aware of what went on in that home." He looked at me, almost as if he was making sure he hadn't missed anything; so far, he hadn't. No one lived near us, and no matter how loud I screamed, no one was around to hear. "So, Alpha Trion, I recommend she comes in for a check-up. I am free tomorrow morning; you can stop by my lab, I can get a look to see if she has any damage to her systems, and do what I can to make her a picture of health. But for starters, I'd like for her to get a good night's rest."

"Of course. Many thanks, Ratchet," Alpha Trion said. Ratchet nodded, smiled at me, and left. Then Alpha Trion glanced down at me and said, "Well, you seem to have finished your third serving. Why don't we give you that bath?"

* * *

I was lowered into a warm tub of oil and left to soak while Alpha Trion went to get a scrubber. I was a little terrified to be placed into the tub of blackish liquid, but once I settled and became accustomed to it, I started to enjoy it.

So this was a bath. I could practically feel all the grease in my joints wash away, and it felt amazing. Alpha Trion said I needed to take a bath because I clearly had never taken one, and I needed to be clean like the other sparklings and younglings here at the orphanage. I later learned Alpha Trion founded the orphanage to give all of the other lost souls of Iacon a safe place to call home—at least until they've matured and found a home of their own.

With that in mind, I wondered what the other younglings were like; were they abused and abandoned by their families too? Did they lose their carriers in an accident? Perhaps it wasn't my business, but if I was going to be around these other lost souls, I had to get to know them.

"Alright, miss Gira," Alpha Trion announced as he walked back over to me with a scrubber, "let us get you cleaned up." He dunked the scrubber into the oil bath, let most of it dribble, then gently ran it up and down my back. At first, the sensation was a bit startling, making me yelp and wriggle, but after a while, I found myself purring. He did the same thing to my arms, legs, shoulders, sides and abdomen. A few times I couldn't help but squirm and splash around, and a giggle escaped from my mouth. "My, aren't you a sensitive one," Alpha Trion said with a light chuckle.

When he reached my neck, I felt sharp tingles run through my body and I cried out, pushing the scrubber away and hiding my neck. His smile vanished and he sat down the scrubber as I started crying. "Oh, Gira, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" I only kept crying and rubbing at my neck. When he scrubbed my neck, I had sudden flashbacks of all the times Ma and Pa had grabbed and clawed at me. I trembled and felt like I was going to be sick. "I am sorry if I hurt you," he said and rubbed my back with his hand. "I had not intended to. I will do my best to avoid your neck."

He managed to miss my neck for the duration of my bath, for which I am thankful. Then he lifted me from the bath, rinsed and dried me off, and carried me out of the wash room. I began to yawn and rub my eyes and he chuckled. "I can imagine you being tired. I will place you in a room with the other femmlings, give you a nice warm berth to sleep in, and plenty of rest."

Just as I was looking forward to sleeping in peace, I remembered that I would in fact be sleeping alone despite being surrounded by other sparkling femmes. At that thought, I whimpered as tears spilled down my cheeks again. "N-Nina...!" I cried.

Alpha Trion heard me cry and focused on me. "Oh, what's the matter, Gira?" he asked. "Who is Nina? Was she a friend?"

I shook my head no and peeped, "D-Doll..."

"Oh, did you lose your doll?" he said, and I cried harder, remembering what Beryllium did to my sweet Nina, giving him his answer. "I am sorry, Gira, that you lost a friend. But come, we must put you to bed."

He quietly opened a door decorated with femmling toys; when the dim light from the hall filled the warm room, it revealed many small berths at which most of them were occupied by other sparkling femmes, who were all fast asleep, curled up with their dolls. Alpha Trion led me to a vacant berth, laying me down gently. I didn't want to be alone with a bunch of femmlings and I started to whimper, reaching for Alpha Trion.

He shushed me softly and rubbed my back. "Do not be frightened," he told me. "I shall see you in the morning." He then placed something in my lap, and I looked down to see a doll. "I know it may not be like your Nina, but it gives you someone to keep you company at night." I carefully picked up the doll and flopped it around in my hands. Indeed it wasn't like Nina, but it would definitely help keep me company. I laid down and held it close, snuggling it to let it know I was giving it love.

Alpha Trion smiled, petted my cheek, and left the room, slowly closing the door. Although I was engulfed in darkness, as my optics adjusted, I realized there were little lights in the corners of the room. I smiled faintly, closed my eyes, and slept the best night I ever had. A while ago I was lost in my own pain and anguish; but now, I had been found by a kindred spirit, one of the kindest mechs I had ever known.

This was all extremely new to me, but I wanted more of it. And indeed I would receive more.


	4. Examination

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Gira goes to visit Ratchet for a check-up.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated K for fluff and cuteness****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 4**

By the time Alpha Trion had arrived to get me ready for my check-up, I was already awake. I was still set on my early internal clock to awaken just as the sun was rising. I awoke to the sound of soft breathing from the other sparkling femmes, and a warm sensation emanating over my body. I fluttered my optics open and lifted my head towards the warmth, and there I saw through the window the sun rising over the horizon. I had always witnessed its ascend to the sky through a small window, but through the gargantuan glass plate on the back wall of the room, I could see its rays expand across the lightening, open sky, creating magnificent and powerful colors. The light and warmth gently made its way through the glass plate, brightening and warming the room; not enough to disturb the other femmlings, but just right to make the room even more comfortable. It made the room much more safe—especially for me, since I was surrounded by complete strangers.

I marked this morning as the First Dawn—the first time I never woke up afraid.

However, I was still in work-overdrive. I placed the doll Alpha Trion gave me upright on the berth, swung my legs over the edge, and hopped down, flopping onto my aft. I looked around to see if I had awoken any of the femmlings; I was afraid if I ever did Alpha Trion would be displeased with me. Satisfied that they were all still asleep, I got up and waddled around, picking up all the fallen toys or thermal blankets and putting them back on the berths of the femmlings from which they had fallen.

As I was finishing up, I heard the door slide open and looked to see Alpha Trion enter the room holding a small Energon container. He noticed me cleaning up and went over to me, kneeling down. "Gira, you don't need to clean up after the other femmlings," he spoke softly. I blinked at him, not sure what he meant. My whole life I had to do labor. If I wanted to please him, I had to make sure he did as little work as possible. He seemed to understand as he asked, "Your carriers forced you to do labor, did they not?" I nodded slowly, and showed him how clean the room was. I looked up to him, wondering if I did a good job. He smiled at me and petted my helm, then scooped me up into his arms, cradling me. At the sight of the Energon container in his hand, my fuel tank rumbled and I reached for it, whimpering and begging. He chuckled and gave it to me, then I greedily drank it down as if I would starve if I didn't. "Now then," he said quietly as to not disturb the other femmlings, "time for your check-up with Ratchet."

We left the room, headed down a long hallway, then exited the orphanage and onto the streets. Very few Cybertronians were out and about since it was still pretty early. A few of them knew Alpha Trion either greeted him, or stopped briefly to talk. He told them he was taking me, or "little one" as he referred me to the others, to Ratchet for a check-up, and explained that I was added to the orphanage just yesterday. Some called me cute, and others attempted to touch me, but I retaliated by whining and fretting. I only wanted Alpha Trion touching me and no one else. He told the strangers my reaction was result of an "accident" I had when I was smaller. They understood and made sure not to touch me again; if they had I would have bitten their hand, but Alpha Trion wouldn't have been pleased.

After a few chats, we resumed our journey to the medical office down the street. We entered through a large door that slowly opened and closed behind us. The air was cooler than outside, and it smelled like medicine. Other medics, a mix of mechs and femmes, were roaming around, going from one room to another, conversing with each other or assisting some poor sick soul. One of them noticed us and walked over; seeing me, she put a smile on her face.

"Alpha Trion, hello," she said sweetly. "Ratchet said he was expecting you sometime this morning. Please follow me."

"Of course, Precision," Alpha Trion nodded and followed the femme named Precision down a hall plated with white metal with doors on each side. It was the younglings and sparklings hall. Through some of the doors I could see other mechlings and femmlings being treated and examined. Some were bawling and fretting, others were content. They had carriers with them. Those who cried, their mothers or fathers tenderly comforted them. Those who were content, their carriers praised them for being brave. I envied them; why did they have a happy, love-filled life while mine was nothing but hatred and abandonment?

Remembering my horrific sorrows, I started to cry. Alpha Trion tried gently shushing and bouncing me, but I continued crying all the way to an office at the end of the hall. The door slid open, revealing a large work station with an examination table, a tray of tools, and a desk where the medic from last night sat. He perked up at the sound of the door sliding, and my crying, and stood from his desk.

"Ah, Alpha Trion. I've been expecting you," he said with a smile. He walked over and looked down at me. "Oh, what is the matter?" he cooed at me. That got my attention, having never heard anyone talk like that, and made my crying dwindle. He smiled at me and took my hand, gently squeezing it and giving it a little shake. "How was she this morning?" Ratchet asked Alpha Trion.

"She was already awake by the time I went to fetch her," he explained, "cleaning up the room."

"Oh really. Has she already had her morning serving of Energon?"

"Yes, she has."

"Alright." Ratchet smiled at me again. "Okay, miss Gira. Let's take a look." He carefully lifted me from Alpha Trion's arms and walked off. I thought he was taking me away and started crying again, reaching for the kind mech who rescued me. "Oh, don't you worry, little one," Ratchet assured, "Alpha Trion is welcome to sit and stay if he chooses. And this check-up will go fast, you'll be back in his arms, only if you cooperate with me. Okay?" I sniffled and purred softly with a nod. "Good girl." Ratchet then sat me down on the examination table; it was very cold and I yelped, leaping back into his arms. He chuckled and sat me back down, first turning on a heating system to make it comfortably warm.

He first checked my optics to see if they were at full function. He shone a light and scanned them; the light was too bright and the scanner scared me, making me cry. Then I felt a gentle hand rub up, down, and in circles around my back. My crying was replaced with content purrs and clicks. "You like that, don't you?" Ratchet said with a chuckle. He kept going until I had calmed down, then finished examining my sight, confirming I had healthy, perfect vision—and that I had beautiful optics.

Then he checked my throat and airways. He had me open my mouth and shone the light down my throat. He said nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a bit of wear and tear; that probably had to do with all of the screaming I did my whole life. He told me to close my eyes and take in a deep breath, then coated his finger with some powder and tapped it on my vents as I breathed in, making me sneeze. He seemed pleased to know I had "completely expelled" the powder. I, however, was not so amused.

Then he did my physical examination. He checked my core temperature and declared it was normal, that I did not have any irregular increase or decrease in rate. He checked my spark; he said he heard a healthy pulse, confirming my spark was fine. If only he knew the number of scars it actually bore. He examined my limbs and joints, slowly lifting and bending them to make sure they moved properly. He reached up to touch my neck in order to turn my head, but Alpha Trion quickly stopped him before he could, explaining I did not like being touched there. Instead, Ratchet told me to turn my head in whatever direction he pointed.

The final examination was to test my senses, minus my sight since he already confirmed their perfect condition. He tested my sense of touch, sound, smell, and taste. He gave me three textures—one was spiky, one smooth, and one dented. He told me to choose the one I liked best. I first chose the spiked texture and pulled my hand away, crying out in pain. Ratchet sighed and took the spiked one away, leaving behind the other two textures. I then chose the smooth one and purred. It didn't hurt my hand at all. Although I touched the spiky one first, I did not like it for the touch, but because it looked interesting. To test my sense of hearing, he played a recorder, telling me to blink twice whenever I heard a beep. I heard five beeps, blinking twice for each of them. Ratchet told me I had heard all of the beeps and had healthy hearing; no adjustments needed to be made to my audio receptors. For my sense of smell, he had three small Energon cubes. They all looked the same, he told me, but they had different smells. He gave me the first one to sniff; it smelled very sweet like the Energon Alpha Trion gave me. The second one had no smell at all, and it bored me. The third had a nauseating smell that nearly made me purge. For my sense of taste, he gave me the sweet Energon cube to drink.

"You were a brave girl today," Ratchet said, petting my helm and giving my abdomen a tickle to make me laugh, "so you deserve a special treat." He then gave me something called an Energon goodie; it was basically a chewy shard of Energon, but it smelled good. I took it and started nibbling; I really liked Ratchet. He was nice, like Alpha Trion, and he took good care of me that day. And he brought me back to Alpha Trion just like he promised. "She's a healthy one, sir," he told him.

"Excellent, excellent. I thank you, Ratchet," Alpha Trion obliged.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Alpha Trion," Ratchet replied. "I enjoy ensuring the health and safety of any femmling or mechling in Iacon. Just be sure you bring Gira along with the others when their monthly check-up time comes."

"I shall, Ratchet. Thank you, again." Then, while I nibbled on my goodie, we left the medical office and returned to the Iacon Orphanage. When we entered, I heard the other younglings and sparklings awakening and preparing for the day. Through each small window in the door, I could see other caretakers tend to the younglings so they get ready and behave themselves. I assumed they were in charge while Alpha Trion was away.

"Well," he said to me as we headed down the hall, "now that you have adjusted, now that you are clean and healthy...why don't we introduce you to the other sparklings?"

What happened that day...I had never forgotten, nor will I ever forget.

It was the day I first met my Onny.


	5. Onny

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Gira meets and makes a new friend—Onny.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated K+ for fluff and cuteness and some mild material****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 5**

I was extremely nervous about meeting the other sparklings in my age group. I had never interacted with another sparkling, let alone met one. It was always me and my Nina. No one else. I never knew anyone outside my home in the slums, so I was understandably frightened. But Alpha Trion kept assuring me things would be alright. I trusted him. If he said things would be okay, then they would be.

After I had a small bath to freshen up, I was carried to a sparkling's indoor play area; they had another one outside in the back of the orphanage. All of the femmlings and mechlings were running about, squealing and yelling. Some were playing, others were fighting each other or over a toy, and a few were asleep on the floor. Other mistresses tried to calm the children so there would be less noise, but to no avail. Toys and empty Energon cubes were scattered everywhere. The whole place looked like it had exploded. But everything stopped when Alpha Trion spoke out. When you are the Headmaster of the Iacon Orphanage, you must be strong enough to be gentle. Alpha Trion's firm, yet fair voice silenced everyone, and all eyes were on the two of us.

"TEACHEW!" they all shouted and hurried over to him, hugging his legs and reaching to be picked up. Alpha Trion chuckled kindly and petted their helms, greeting them. Meanwhile, I whimpered and hid my face in his neck, trying to seem invisible to the other sparklings.

Alpha Trion smiled as he made his way through the crowd of tiny sparklings, dismissing the mistresses, and sat in a chair. "Alright, gather around and settle down," he said, and the sparklings did exactly as they were told. They sat in front of him, crossing their legs, folding their hands in their lap, and their gazes were on him—and me. "Now, everyone, we have a new member of our family here at the orphanage," he told them. They all softly exclaimed in awe. He looked down at me and chuckled. "Come on out," he said, "there is no need to be shy."

Very slowly, I turned my head from the safety and warmth of his chest to the sparklings. All of their eyes were on me, and it made me feel uncomfortable. They blinked at me and I blinked back. Some of them were interested, and others were not.

"Everyone," Alpha Trion spoke, "this is Gira."

"Hi, Giwa," the sparklings said in unison, mispronouncing the 'r' in my name; I didn't blame them, I had the same problem myself.

"Very good. Now, Gira is very quiet and timid," Alpha Trion told the sparklings, "so I would like you all to give her a nice welcome."

"Yes, Teachew."

"Good." Then Alpha Trion looked down at me. "Gira, would you like to say hi to everyone?"

"No!" I said and hid my face again. I heard some of the sparklings giggle and I felt like crying. What did I do that was so funny? Or did they maybe think I was weird because I was new? I started sniffling and whimpering, thinking I'd never make friends.

"Chromia, Gunner, Firearm," Alpha Trion said harshly, "It is not nice to laugh at others."

"Sowwy," the three sparklings said—although, to my audio receptors, only one of their voices actually sounded sympathetic.

Alpha Trion sighed, petted my helm, and told the sparklings they could resume playing. In an instant, they all scattered across the room. Then he sat me down and ushered me to go play with the others. I started crying and clung to his leg. I didn't want to play with them; I wanted to stay in his arms where I was safe and warm. I didn't trust these sparklings like he did. He sighed and picked me back up. "Gira, dear," he told me, "I understand you are shy about meeting the other sparklings, but this is an opportunity for you to make friends. I know you have had no contact with anyone your age and that frightens you. But I assure you, there are some friendly faces here. And I need you to be brave and make friends. I don't want you to be alone. Alright?" I gave him my saddest, cutest look, begging him to let me stay with him just a little while longer. He finally gave in and held me some more.

But when it was time for the sparklings to go outside and play, Alpha Trion declared it was also time for me to start socializing. He told the sparklings to head outside and they scurried on out while he carried me. The outside play area had swings and slides, a mineral pit where sparklings could make things like buildings or statues, and a toy chest with small lob balls, coils of wire for skipping, and blocks. Some went to the playing equipment and mineral pit, and others chased each other around. Alpha Trion smiled at me and sat me down. "Go on and have fun, alright? I will be inside cleaning up," he said.

Before I could get to him, he went back inside and shut the door. I whimpered and pawed at it, wanting to be with him, but he never came. I shrunk down and sniffled, feeling alone even though I was surrounded by sparklings. I crawled to the nearest corner and curled up there. I suddenly longed for the doll I slept with the night before and whimpered, feeling empty. Did Alpha Trion expect me to just walk up to a sparkling and we magically become friends? Did he think it would be that easy? Even if it was, it would still be a challenge for me. What if the other sparklings were mean to me like Beryllium and Ironhammer? What if they didn't want to play with me? What if they hit me? I softly started crying as I huddled in the corner where I felt safe, thinking no one would ever want to—

"Pway?"

I perked up a little at the voice. It sounded so close to me. Then I realized a shadow loomed over me. For a moment I thought it was one of my carriers and whimpered, but when I looked up I didn't see them. Instead I saw a small mechling with red and blue armor, and bright blue optics looking down at me with his head tilted. I looked up at his face and my optics stuck there for a while. His face was calm, and his eyes were soft and friendly. His small hands hung by his side, his fingers were a little rounded at the tip. I wondered if they were gentle. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt or make fun of me. He looked at me with empathy.

I sniffled and blinked tears at him. "W...Whuh...?"

"Pway," the mechling said.

I blinked again. Did he want me to play with him? Why me out of all the other sparklings here? What made me so special? "W...Why...?" I asked shyly, squirming in my corner.

"Wook wonewy," he answered.

I blinked a third time; he thought I looked lonely. Only Alpha Trion had ever been concerned if I was lonely or not. Did this mechling really care about me? He continued looking at me with those big, bright eyes. I don't know what it was about those eyes...but I felt safe under his gaze. He cared about me as much as Alpha Trion did while everyone else only worried about what game they wanted to play.

I felt tears swell in my eyes as a sad thought came to me. "Can't..." I murmured, shaking my head and nervously playing with my hands.

The mechling raised an optic ridge and further tilted his head. "Why?" he asked.

"Don't know how..." I told him and started to cry. I had never played with anyone before, and I felt it was a disappointment that I couldn't play with this kind mechling because I had no knowledge. Then the mechling started giggling, which only made me feel worse because I thought he was laughing at me. "No waugh!" I whined, crying more. "Not funny!"

The mechling then sat by me and beamed a smile. "No waugh at you," he said. I looked away and pouted, not believing him. Then I felt him gently grasp my hand, making me gasp. "Me teach you how pway," he added. I looked at him and his face was a bit closer to mine. I leaned back some, feeling a little nervous, but his smile managed to put me at ease; there was lots of assurance in his little smile, and it made me trust him.

I allowed him to help me to my feet and he led me to the toy chest. He lifted a small lob ball and sat down. He told me to sit in front of him and spread out my legs; I did what he said, and he held the lob ball in his lap. "I woll, you catch. Den you woll back," he said.

"What catch mean...?" I asked, blushing a little. At the time, it was embarrassing that I didn't know as much as I should. My only save was everyone understood why I had such little knowledge of the outside world—that is, whenever I mustered up the courage to talk about it.

"You stop wiff hands." Then he rolled the lob ball to me. I panicked, thinking it would hit my interfacing unit, and put my hands out in front of my lap, and the ball stopped when it touched my arms. "Yay!" the mechling cheered. I looked down at my lap; I hadn't exactly caught the lob ball, but it was enough to make the mechling proud of me. I smiled and giggled a little. "Now woll ball back," he told me. I pushed the ball to him, and he caught it by putting his hands out and stopping it. "Yay, Giwa!" he cheered again and clapped his hands.

I giggled again, cupping my hands over my mouth. Then I gasped; I had never giggled out of happiness like that before, let alone at all. Nor had I ever felt this happy, and it was all because of this mechling. My spark itself felt very happy. Then I realized something. I did not know the mechling's name. I pointed to him. "Name...?"

He blinked, then pointed to himself. "My name?" he repeated and I nodded shyly. He smiled and crawled over to me. "Owion Pax," he answered, offering his hand.

Orion Pax; never had I ever heard such a complex, yet fitting name. I felt my spark skip a beat. Not just anyone would make this moment feel magical. This mechling was special; I could see it in his optics. He had lots of potential in his future. He had a beautiful name, but it was hard to pronounce. So I made up one of my own. I crawled over to him and hugged him, nuzzling his shoulder, while softly murmuring, "Onny..."

Orion blinked, then returned the hug. Then he gave me a nickname of his own. "Gee-Gee!" I loved the nickname he gave me and showed it by purring. He giggled and nuzzled me back. My spark leapt and became warmer than it had ever been in my life. I had never felt this way about anyone, considering I was a sparkling then. But I knew there would be no one else.

After our hug, we resumed playing our little game of rolling the lob ball to one another until it was time to go back inside for nap time. I begged Alpha Trion to let me nap with my Onny, and to my surprised, he complied. My guess on the reason why he allowed it was because he was pleased that I had finally made a friend, and it made me happy knowing I had pleased my rescuer by doing something he wanted. I guess that does make me brave.

I was laid beside Orion and cuddled him and the doll I slept with the night before. I was aware of the other mechlings looking at me, but they weren't much of a concern. Alpha Trion wished us all a pleasant nap, dimmed the lights, then closed the door. Onny and I shared both sides of the berth, smiled at each other, then closed our eyes. He fell asleep sooner than I did, and I managed to sleep while listening to the sound of his calm spark beating, and feeling the warmth of his presence.

I loved my new friend—and I would come to love him more and more as we grew up together.

* * *

 **A/N: yay! Gira finally meets her Onny! What will they do later on? And what did you think of the chap? Please read and review. Thankies!~~**


	6. Find

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Gira and her Onny play a little game in the library.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated K+ for fluff and cuteness and some mild material****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 6**

Even though I was in the safety of my Onny's presence, I had a bad dream. I dreamt of my carriers, who looked and sounded like the beasts Gladiators fought during their matches, came to collect me. Alpha Trion wouldn't let them at first and protected me while I cowered in a corner, but when they told him of how much of a bad girl I can be, how much trouble I really am, Alpha Trion put it to thought. Then he stepped aside and let them grab me. They dragged me out, no matter how hard I fought, no matter how loud I screamed. I begged for my Onny to come and save me, but he never showed. They put me in a cage and fed me poison Energon that miraculously didn't kill me. Then they told me it was the remains of both Nina and my Onny. I went hysterical and shook the cage. I was enraged, mortified, and upset. I wanted to get free. I almost believed it was real.

That was when I heard my Onny's voice as he shook me gently awake. I opened my optics as everything vanished and frantically looked around. I was still in the little mechlings' room on the berth with little Orion Pax—my Onny. He told me I was making scared noises in my sleep and shook a lot, and he was worried for me. It was a dream. I was safe. Relieved and frightened, I started to cry and clung to Orion, nuzzling him to show my thanks for freeing me from that nightmare.

He smiled and hugged me back, telling me, "It otay, Gee-Gee. Bad dweam gone-gone."

"You make bad dweam go 'way..." I said through hiccups and tears, nuzzling him more.

He seemed a little surprised by what I said but smiled. "No be sad, Gee-Gee. Me keep you safe fwom bad dweam," he declared and hugged me again. I started to purr and rested my head in his lap. I hoped every night my Onny would bring me happy dreams.

Not long after I had woken up, Alpha Trion came and told us all nap time was over, and then told us we were going to visit the library where he will tell us a story. The others were very excited, but I was confused. What was a library? What was a story? I supposed I would find out when I got there.

We sparklings were freshened up and carried a cube with us to the library. It was a part of the only school for younglings in Iacon. It was called the Iacon School for Younglings. Alpha Trion was the Headmaster of the school along with the Iacon Hall of Records. Teacher said once we became younglings in a few years we would start going to that school in the lower grade levels. If we do well enough in that level, we are bumped up to the next class. In later years I realized 'Teacher' was just Alpha Trion's nickname he had us address him by and not his actual occupation. It would have been difficult to be the Headmaster for an entire school and teach a class simultaneously.

There was also a separate for young adult mechs and femmes, called Iacon High. It's a special school where only the brightest, and the lucky, can attend. When I attended years later, I was surprised when some mechs and femmes I know who are not quite so bright managed to get in.

The library was humongous. It was encased by large walls of glass with metallic sliding doors. There were many, many shelves with data-pads and scrolls stacked up. There were already some older mechs and femmes inside reading data-pads and ancient scrolls. Alpha Trion shushed our crowd of giggly sparklings, reminding us we needed to be quiet in the library. As the doors slid open with a hiss and we entered single-file, I was nervous and longed for my Onny, who was further up the line ahead of me. This place was gigantic, especially since I was so small at the time. The shelves towered over me, like my carriers before they would hurt me. It was too quiet for my comfort. Some of the older mechs and femmes stared at us as we passed by.

Alpha Trion took a seat and we sat in front of him on the floor; I scurried to Orion and sat beside him, hugging him to let him know I was scared. He smiled and petted my back, making me purr and reminding me I was safe. Teacher shushed us again and we were silent. He had to constantly remind a young mechling among us named Firearm to stop meddling and keep still. The mechling named Firearm apologized emotionlessly. Teacher sighed as he picked up a data-pad from behind him. He said he would read us a short story called _"The Friendly Scraplet"_.

I raised my hand and asked, "What a s-scwa...scwappy...?" I struggled to say its proper name, so I made one up for myself. Some of the other sparklings found it funny and giggled.

Alpha Trion silenced them and smiled a little at me. "You will learn about them when you are older, little one," he said, then read the story to us. At the funny parts, the sparklings laughed, and I, still unable to decipher what was funny and what was not, had to make myself laugh along with them. However, I was able to point out the sad and scary parts of the story, for when they came I either cowered against Orion or started crying and my Onny comforted me. Some sparklings found it funny and laughed, others found it annoying and whined. Alpha Trion shushed them all and kindly reminded me it was just a story. Orion did, too, by patting my back and smiling. The story had a happy ending, thankfully.

After the story, Alpha Trion let us all explore the library, even reading a little from the youngling section, even though most of us didn't quite know how to read just yet. I followed Orion everywhere he went, holding his hand. We journeyed through the tall shelves and looked around; Orion stared in awe, while I was a bit antsy. I believe this was when his interest in becoming a librarian first began.

"Onny..." I whimpered, pointing to the shelves. "Big...Dey f-faww and squish us...?"

Orion shook his helm. "Uh-uh. It otay," he assured me, smiling the smile I always loved. I still whimpered and hugged his arm. I wished I was as gallant as he was, unafraid of the towering shelves, leaving long, dark shadows to cover the hall.

After a while of roaming the halls of data-pads too difficult to read, the two of us ventured back to where the other younglings were and looked at the pads there. We couldn't read a single word, but we were all fascinated by the pictures.

My attention quickly went away from the pictures to the sound of laughing. I looked to where the laughter came from and saw two other mechlings hiding under a table, while a third was walking around. He then peeked under the table and shouted, "Find!" and the two took off giggling with the third on their tailpipes. Alpha Trion scolded them for being too loud, and they went back to looking at pictures.

I didn't understand what they were doing. I had never seen it before, or at least I believed I hadn't. I poked Orion gently on his arm and told him what I saw, asking him what it was. "Ooh, game," he said.

"Game?" I reiterated. "Wike when we woll ball?"

"Yes. Dat game caww 'Find'."

"Find?"

"Yes. Bots hide, an' one bot go find dem."

"Oh..." I tried working it all out in my head, putting together what I saw and what Onny told me. So all but one bot went and hid, and the finder had to go find them. It sounded fun. I looked to Alpha Trion, who was reading to a small circle of mechlings and femmlings, and then turned to Orion. "Pway?"

Orion looked back up at me. "Uh?"

"Pway Find wiff me?"

Orion frowned cutely in thought while I waited for his reply. "But Teachew get mad at dem fow pwaying," he told me, pointing to the three young mechlings.

I shook my head. "No. Aphie Tion mad dey too woud. We be quiet an' pway." I sat closely to him, nuzzling his shoulder while whimpering and begging, trying to be my cutest so he'd say yes. My adorableness paid off, for he smiled and nodded.

"Otay. We pway. But we be quiet," he said and I nodded, shushing while putting a finger over my mouth, and we both giggled softly. We waddled away from the other sparklings to a chair. That was where we would start counting. Since neither of us knew how to count, we agreed on babbling words for about a minute. Orion allowed me to hide first. While he quietly spouted out words, I waddled about the library for a hiding spot and chose to nestle in between some data-pads on the bottom shelf, giggling as I wormed my way in. I heard Orion say he was coming now and waddled around; but he never came to where I hid. I soon became scared, thinking he would never find me, and started to cry. He heard my crying and crawled to my hiding spot, helping me out and comforting me. I clung and cried against him until I eventually calmed down. I briefly looked around, wondering if Alpha Trion was coming; but my crying hadn't been loud enough to alert him, for he was still watching over the other younglings and sparklings.

Worried I would be scared and cry again, Orion told me it was best if he hid for the rest of the game; I didn't hesitate to agree. While I hid my face against the chair, blabbering out words that popped into my mind, "Scwappy...Goody...Pway...Stowy..." Orion crawled under a table on the other side of the library, huddling as far as he could in order not to be easily spotted. I finished talking to myself and began waddling around the library. I first checked where I hid, but he wasn't there. I looked under the chairs; wasn't there either. I wandered the hallways of shelves but saw no sign of my Onny. I started to get scared again, fearing I would never find him, that my dearest friend was gone forever. I was about to cry again when I heard a sound coming from beyond the last shelf.

I peeked around it; there was a table I had missed, and a sound came from underneath it. Curious, I waddled to it then got onto my hands and knees. My spark leapt for joy when I saw Orion there and nearly shouted, "Find!" but caught myself and whispered it, pointing to Orion. He giggled, then suddenly sneezed.

I realized then that was the sound I had been hearing!

Concerned, I crawled to him. "Onny otay?" I asked.

Orion nodded then pointed to the underside of the table. "Dusty," he said.

I blinked and looked up. I did notice an odd coating on the underside and became rather curious. Reaching up, I touched it, and it came down in small puffs. Orion started sneezing again when I did. For some reason I found it funny and started to laugh.

"Not funny!" Orion whined, another sneeze soon following. I continued laughing, unaware of the ruckus we were causing, until we heard marching footsteps come towards where we were.

A shadow loomed over us, and we turned to see Alpha Trion kneeling down beside the table, a displeased look on his face plate. I whimpered and hid my face in Orion's chest. "What are you two doing?" he asked us as he pulled us out from under the table.

"Pway 'Find'," Orion answered like the obedient sparkling he was, then sneezed again, making me laugh.

"Oh, Orion, you're a mess," Alpha Trion said, brushing away some dust from Orion's helm. "We must get you cleaned up." I noticed Teacher cover Orion's vents as he brushed him off; it took me a while to figure out why, and when I did it stuck with me—even all the way to that moment in the forest clearing with _Optimus_...

We all returned to the play area, but Alpha Trion pulled Orion and me aside. "You two were very loud in the library. That was not a good thing. You know you are supposed to be quiet so you do not disrupt others," he said.

"We sowwy," Orion sulked.

I swallowed, feeling my tank churn. That was the first time he had ever scolded me. Did I really do something bad? My mind started to race, wondering what he would do next. Would he raise his voice? Raise his hand? Throw me out because I had done something wrong?

The possibilities horrified me, and it brought me to collapse in a sudden fit of tears and wails.

Alpha Trion, along with the other sparklings, was startled by my outburst and pulled me closer to his lap. "Gira, what is the matter?"

" _I sowwy_!" I wept. " _Sowwy, sowwy_! _No make me weave, Aphie Tion_! _I sowwy_! _I be good_! _Jus' no make me weave_!"

"Make you leave? What are you saying?" he asked.

I hiccupped and trembled in his hands, whimpering, " _I do bad. Y-You hit me now, w-wike Ma an' Pa_? _D-Den weave me awone_?"

Teacher seemed shocked at what I said, then his expression softened to sympathy. He hugged me tightly, pressing my head against his chest. "Gira, I am not angry with you," he spoke to me calmly. "And you and Orion didn't do anything wrong; you just need to learn is all." He held me out a little so he could lock optics with mine. "And I would never, ever harm you, Gira. I would never leave you alone." He stroked my head, gliding his fingers over my cheeks to wipe away the tears. "You need not fear about Beryllium nor Ironhammer anymore. They can no longer hurt you."

"O...Otay..."

Alpha Trion smiled, kissed my helm, then told me and Orion to play before we had outside play time. Orion helped calm me down and cheer up by rubbing my back, then tickling my abdomen to make me laugh. When he finished, I returned the favor. He had the cutest giggle anyone had ever heard...

"It otay, Gee-Gee," he said, comforting me like Alpha Trion and hugging me. I purred and hugged him back. I felt very safe with my Onny, like I was free from the torment of my nightmares and memories. He made me feel safe and at peace.

He even protected me when I once needed it most...


	7. Savior

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

* * *

 **Summary: Gira is bullied by Firearm and Gunner because of her vulnerability, but her Onny saves the day.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated T for a bit of violence****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 7**

As a sparkling, soon-to-be youngling, I was vulnerable to a lot of things. I was vulnerable due to my lack of knowledge. Because I didn't understand as much as the other sparklings and younglings around me, I was gullible and easy to target. As a sparkling, I was a bulls-eye, and the class bully and his friend had the arrows. I remember the first day I had a real encounter with a bully other than my sparkless carriers; it was a different kind of torment…but with the same reactions.

* * *

I awoke in the femmlings' room on my warm berth, cuddling the doll I had substituted for my precious Nina. Alpha Trion wouldn't let me sleep with Orion again, no matter how much I cried and pleaded. But he told me I could have all the time I wanted with him at play time. And after we all had our breakfast cubes, that was exactly what I did. I followed my Onny around, everywhere he went. I was attached to him like a second shadow. Whatever he played with, I wanted to play, too. But when he played with other sparklings, I got a little jealous and stole him away from them. I didn't want them taking away my special friend.

Orion blinked at me when I tried leading him away from the others, and then smiled with a giggle and patted my shoulder, as if he was telling me it was okay. I didn't understand. What was okay about taking away someone's friend? I became afraid that if he played with another femmling or mechling, he would get bored with me and not want to play with me at all. That became my main fear for a while, dreading my Onny ignoring me whenever I needed him. Frightened of the thought, I tugged on his hand and cried.

"Pway!" I hiccupped. "Pway wiff _me_ , Onny!"

"Gee-Gee, what wrong?" he asked, not understanding my worries.

Hearing my distress, Alpha Trion came over and picked me up. "What is the matter?"

"My fwiend!" I whined with tears brimming my optics. "Onny _my_ fwiend! Mine, mine, mine!"

Of course, Alpha Trion saw it as a small tantrum; anyone would. But he also understood why I was upset and cradled me in the crook of his arm. "I see. You want Orion to only play with you," he said, and I nodded. "Now, Gira, he may be your friend, but you cannot hog him."

"What hog?" I asked.

"Hogging is when you do not share things," Teacher explained, "and you can hurt someone's feelings if you do not share."

I still didn't understand. Onny was my only friend. I had no one else to play with. I was too shy and afraid to approach the other sparklings, so I clung to Orion. Why didn't anyone else get that? My feelings were definitely hurt, seeing the others play with Orion. He looked like he was having fun. Was he… _ignoring_ me?

Just like…Beryllium? And Ironhammer ignored me…?

I began wailing out of fear, earning the other sparklings' attention. Orion jumped and looked up to me. He must have been worried, for I heard him ask Teacher about me. I soon felt myself being put back down on the floor, and then I was hugged by a tiny pair of arms. I felt the familiar presence of my Onny and buried my face into him, slowly beginning to calm down. He softly purred in my audio receptor, nuzzling the side of my helm, attempting to comfort me. I sniffled and cuddled him back, purring in response to show my thanks. I felt relieved to know he, too, felt concerned for me.

But Orion and Teacher weren't the only ones who were… _attracted_ …by my episodes. There were others who noticed how feeble and helpless I was at that age—two, to be specific.

Firearm, and Gunner.

Firearm could see his prey's weakness just by observing. Once he knew what made you tick, he used it for his own personal gain. If he wanted a toy you were playing with, he was the mechling who snatched it without a word and took off. He would get in trouble for doing such things, but forcing him to sit in the time-out corner wasn't enough to discourage his behavior. He found entertainment being superior over the others. He was a tall mechling for his age, and he used his size to get what he wanted. It was very effective. The others were afraid of him, but Firearm mainly targeted mechlings.

His associate, Gunner, he used to bully. Because he was bullied, Gunner began to torment those smaller than him; Firearm took notice of that and was impressed, and the two became friends not long after. Gunner didn't have the appearance of a bully, but his words were his weapons. He could say harsh things enough to make a youngling burst into tears. Together, with physical and verbal aggression combined, they became the bullying duo that almost everyone came to fear throughout the years. But the others were never targeted as much.

No. Their main prey was me.

That day, those two saw my little episode and could clearly see how frail I was. They saw an easy target, someone who would be fun to tease, taunt, and torment. At first, I didn't want any of it…but something happened later on that made me choose to endure it, rather than see someone I care about suffer in my place.

They began their assault during outside play time. Orion and I were playing with the ball, rolling it back and forth to one another. I had become quite good at the game and found it enjoyable each time we played it. After a while, he got up and told me he had to go use the washroom and headed inside with Alpha Trion. I watched him go, holding the ball in my lap, and waited for him to return so we could continue our game. That was when they made their move.

From the corner of my optic, I saw Firearm and Gunner approach me. I kept my gaze at my feet until they were inches from where I sat. They just stood there, waiting for me to look up at them. When I did, I saw the smug looks on their faces. I blinked at them innocently.

Firearm pointed to the ball I held. "Ball," he said. "Give."

"Yeah, give," Gunner snorted.

I felt my optics widen a little as realization slowly dawned on me. They wanted the ball I and Orion were playing with. Knowing Orion would come back and we would resume playing, I hugged the ball tightly in my lap and refused. "No."

"Give!" Firearm demanded and grabbed the ball.

"No! No!" I cried out and held tight, refusing to let go. That was when Firearm kicked me in the side, and my grip on the ball loosened. That kick…it brought back dark memories. Memories I hoped to suppress and never see behind closed eyes again. I began to tremble and cry. "No! G-give back!" I tried crawling to them, but Firearm used his foot to shove me back. While it wasn't as powerful as what I had experienced, I still hollered as if I was being rammed with hot blades.

Gunner laughed. "Stupid!" he called me. "Stupid! Crybaby! Dummy-head!" As childish as those insults sounded then, they had a major impact on me; they affected me more than it would for any other sparkling. No other sparkling had a life like mine. Those words burned and made me feel sick. I cried more and more, trying to find a corner to cower into, but was repeatedly shoved into the floor by a rough pair of hands.

The boys' harsh laughter rang in my audio receptors. But I didn't hear laughter. I heard the familiar, dark, shouting voices of the two monsters, who made the early years of my life a living day in the Pit. I began to panic; I thought I was safe from such torture. I thought no one would hurt me here. Teacher promised me…

"Nina…!" was what I first uttered. "Nina…!" Then I shouted, "Onny! Onny, help!" Gunner mocked my cry for help and then laughed. I tried crawling away, but I was grabbed by my ankles and pulled back. I was instantly reminded of how I was pulled across the floor by _her_ , just before I was beaten for doing something fast enough.

When I was pulled back, I screamed as loud as I could. The other sparklings stepped back, looking at me like I was some other species of alien. I curled into a ball and wailed, begging the demons in my head to go away. I longed for comfort from my beloved Nina, but she was long gone. As much as I knew that, even though I had been at the orphanage for weeks now, it was still painful to know my prized possession was gone.

I heard frantic footsteps approach me, then felt someone lay on top of me, wrapping their arms around my upper body. Their presence was familiar, and looked up to see Orion hovering over me. I laid my head in his lap and wept, thankful to have some sort of comfort.

"Move!" I heard Firearm demand.

"No!" Orion retaliated.

"Move, dummy!" Gunner spat.

"No! Weave Gee-Gee awone!"

"Stupid!"

"Teacher!" Orion cried out. Not long after, Alpha Trion arrived and took me into his arms. He petted my back, soothing me while also harshly scolding Firearm and Gunner. The five of us—Teacher, Orion, the bullies, and I—headed inside while Alpha Trion told the other sparklings to resume their playing. Firearm and Gunner were told to wait outside in the hall; they stormed out with hung heads and clenched fists. Alpha Trion knelt down with me in his arms, softly shushing me, assuring me everything would be alright.

"I am sorry, young one," he said to me. "I never expected this to happen." He stroked the side of my face plate, wiping away my tears with a sad smile. I looked up at him through blurred optics; behind that smile, I saw honesty, as well as pity. He knew he had made a mistake, guaranteeing I was safe from harm here. It was inevitable. However, I suppose it was also my fault for believing nothing would happen; but I had to have something to hold onto, or I never would have been able to sleep through the first night.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked to see Orion. His face plate was flushed and cringed with concern, tears brimmed his optics. He looked so worried for me. He truly cared for my well-being. I looked to him dreamily for a moment before reaching out a hand. He quickly grasped it in his own, giving my hand a kind squeeze, letting me know he was there for me. This mechling protected me from anymore of Firearm and Gunner's bullying. He kept me safe from harm while everyone else stood by and watched like it was some sort of sick entertainment. The fact that he cared so much for me…made me love him even more. I felt safe around Orion. He was what reminded me that I was no longer trapped in the shadows of my former carriers, and was now free from their torment.

However, as my passion for Orion grew, so did my greed and envy. It became more overpowering when… _someone new_ …also took a liking to my savior.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the long wait, guys! I've had writer's block for a long while, and I've been distracted by other interests! DX but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**


	8. Newcomer

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

* * *

 **Summary: a newcomer arrives, and she begins to take interest in Gira's Onny.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated K+ for fluff and a few dark things****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 8—The Newcomer**

A year had gone by since Alpha Trion took me under his wing.I had learnt so much in that time: I knew how to read and write my name on the data-pads, I knew the Cybertronian alphabet by spark, and my speech had definitely improved. Well, every sparkling's speech had improved. We weren't sparklings anymore. We had now reached the first stage of being younglings. I was amazed at how much time had passed. A whole year of fresh, delicious Energon, a warm berth to sleep in, surrounded by kind eyes, voices, and hands. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me. What made it better was that I had Orion by my side every step of the way. I was thankful to have a friend like him, and I did my best to show him my gratitude for his kindness and compassion.

However, on one dreadful day, I thought I would have his compassion and love taken away from me, when someone new came to join our class.

All of the younglings, including Orion and I, were playing in our new youngling room filled with toys and games for our age group. Orion and I played with blocks that magnetically fused together, making a castle. We managed to make it taller than ourselves, but Firearm kicked a ball into it, and knocked it down. Orion whined angrily while I began to cry; then he knelt down and comforted me, telling me we could rebuild it.

"But I r-really liked that castle…!" I pouted. "W-We were gonna be its king and queen…!"

"We were?" Orion blinked at me.

I sniffled and nodded, wiping my optics free of tears. "You were gonna be its handsome king and I was gonna be the beautiful queen. But now our castle's ruined…"

Orion let out a giggle and petted my back. "You're so cute, Gee-Gee," he told me. I giggled and rested my head against his shoulder.

That was when Teacher called us over to him. We all scurried and sat before him, folding our hands in our laps, waiting to hear what he had to say. He had a peculiar smile on his face that made me wonder what he was so happy about.

"Alright, little ones," Alpha Trion explained, "we have a new addition to your class." The younglings all went _Ooooh_ , but I remained silent. What was so fascinating about a new class member? No one was as intrigued when I became part of the group. "Now, she is a little shy, so let us give her a warm welcome. Alright?" I remember feeling my fuel tank flip flop.

 _She_.

Why that made me feel uneasy, I didn't know at the time, but I grew to understand later on.

Alpha Trion turned to the door. "Alright, little one. You may come in now. Everyone wants to meet you," he spoke kindly, almost the same way he spoke to me when he first discovered me in the waste dump.

Then, the door slowly slid open, and I felt my optics widen. There stood a tiny, pink femmling. She had bright, blue optics, a short ponytail appendage, a pouting mouth, and a smooth figure. She was _beautiful._ And that made me feel queasy. I noticed Orion gaping at her, and my worry spiked. He wasn't…falling for her, was he?

She stood there with her hands resting against her chest, shyly glancing at us. She rocked on her feet, like she wanted to step forward but was too afraid. Alpha Trion chuckled and took her hand, telling her not to be frightened, and led her to us. She hid behind him, peeking out at us. "Now then, why don't you tell us your name," Alpha Trion encouraged her.

After a moment, the delicate thing peeped, "A…A-Ariel," and then hid behind Teacher again. Even her name sounded pretty.

Everything about her was pretty. I looked around, and everyone's optics were on her, like they were in a trance. But I wasn't easily affected, for I could see straight past her timid appearance. I could see she used her helplessness, her shyness, and her dazzling looks to her advantage, so she could get what she wanted. Right now, she wanted pity and attention. She wanted to be in the spotlight before everyone to see. While she was successful at winning over everyone with her charms— _even my Onny_ —she did not do so with me.

"Hi, Ariel," the class said without me. The femmling named Ariel wiggled her fingers at us. I blinked. What kind of a wave was that?

Then Teacher asked for one of us to show Ariel around. Most of the mechlings' hands shot up and frantically waved—even Orion. I looked at him like he was crazy, but he didn't notice. And when Alpha Trion called on him, the first thing I did was grab hold of Orion's hand as he stood up. He looked down at me, confused, but then smiled brightly at me. "It's okay, Gee," he assured. I whined and squeezed his hand. Why didn't he understand? Did he not see in her what I see? He pulled his hand away from mine and stood beside Ariel. She shyly accepted his hand, her pouting-lipped mouth curling into an adorable smile, and the two headed off while we were all dismissed to resume playing.

But I didn't play. I followed Orion and Ariel around; he explained what things were and how they worked to her. She looked at a cubby like it was completely alien. Did she not want to put her belongings into such a thing? She looked at our toys like they were so common and bland. Did she have better? I later learned that Ariel was not in fact an orphan like the rest of us; she had carriers, and they were prosperous. They owned most of the ports in Iacon, and they treated their only offspring like a prized jewel. Ariel knew that; she knew she was wealthy and well cared for, and she also used that for her purposes to win everyone over. Throughout the years I knew her, that only made me despise her even more.

When Orion finished showing Ariel around, I sped to him and took his hand back, hugging him tightly. He laughed, no doubt thinking I was being _cute_. He introduced me to Ariel, and the two of us stared at each other. She smiled sweetly and offered her hand.

I frowned deeply, keeping my hands around Orion's chest. "Not so shy now, are you?" I said. Her smile vanished, turning into a displeased pout that had begun trembling as she looked to the floor. If she started crying, I wouldn't have cared.

"Gira, that was mean," Orion said and pulled away from me. He went to Ariel to apologize for my actions—and the second he rested a hand on her shoulder, she hugged him tightly and then burst into tears.

The sound of her breathy crying and whining managed to earn the attention of everyone in the room. Orion gave her a pitiful look and rubbed her back—while she _lovingly_... _nuzzled_ him. That made me feel furious. That girl, who acted all shy and nervous to make everyone feel bad for her, was now using her tears to call out for help. I wanted to slap her, and I would have if Teacher hadn't come over when he did.

"What is wrong?" he asked, kneeling down beside the three of us.

Ariel pointed an accusing finger at me and sobbed, "Gira's being _meeeean_!"

While everyone just stared at me, Alpha Trion gave me a disappointed look and slowly rose up. "Gira…come with me."

I didn't like the way he said that. My spark began racing. What was he planning to do with me? Was he thinking of… _punishing_ me? Or sending me back to _them_? I felt nauseous just pondering over the possibilities. I didn't want to go anywhere if it meant I would be in trouble, so I remained where I stood, trying to hide my trembling. When Teacher tried reaching for my hand, I jumped away like his hand was poison and landed on the floor, where I crawled to a corner and hugged myself tightly, peeking at him with fearful optics and then cowering again.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Ariel mutter.

"She's sort of sick," Orion told her, as if trying to be quiet so I wouldn't hear—yet, he wasn't quiet enough. "But it never gets any worse than this." He made a move to go to me, but Ariel held his arm. He looked at her, sighed, pulled away, and went to me. I felt his warm and comforting presence and buried my face into him, beginning to cry.

"Don't let him take me, Onny!" I wailed. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna!"

"Go?" he asked. "Go where?"

"Away!"

Orion looked at me confused and looked up to Alpha Trion as he towered over us. "It's alright, Orion," he said. My Onny exchanged glances between Teacher and me, but he eventually complied and let me go. I frantically attempted to crawl away, but Teacher scooped me up into his arms. He told the other younglings to resume playing while the two of us had a talk.

I freaked and began thrashing and screaming, actually believing he was sending me back. I hit and kicked my hardest as we entered the hall. Then Alpha Trion knelt down, placed me on the floor…and he hugged me. Taken aback, I stopped crying. "Calm down, my child," he said gently. "I would never consider taking you back to that horrid place, not when you have become a part of this family."

"F…Family…?" I repeated. "Really…?"

"Of course," Teacher said. When he pulled away, he looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. "However, I expected better of you with Ariel. She is new here and we should make her feel welcome."

"But-But I don't like her!" I stamped my foot.

"Oh? Why do you not like her, Gira?"

Tears spilled over my cheeks. "Because…she wants to take my Onny away…!"

Alpha Trion looked at me a little confused, and then nodded like he understood and hugged me as I started to cry once more. "Now I see," he said. "You have developed a very strong bond with Orion, and you fear Ariel will have him not want to be with you anymore. Is that right?"

"Y-Yes!" I hiccupped. "S-She w-wants him for herself!"

"Does she?" Teacher pulled away again and looked at me firmly. "But isn't that what you are doing as well? Hogging Orion so only you can play with him?" I was about to protest, but my voice got stuck in my throat. All I could do was look at my feet, watching my tears drip around them. "Gira, listen to me," Teacher continued. "I understand you and Orion have become great friends. But you cannot keep someone all for yourself. They cannot always be there for you when you need them. If you continue this, you might be clinging to Orion all the way to adulthood. This isn't healthy, Gira."

"But I _have_ to!" I blurted out. "I have to be with him all the time! I have to, have to, have to!"

"Oh? And why do you feel that way?"

I shook and hid my face in my hands. "Because…my Onny keeps me happy! He makes me feel safe! He came to me when I needed friends! He's been so nice while everyone else just ignores me or bullies me! He protects me! I love him! And…And I…I don't want some stupid, pretty new girl to take my happiness away!" I became so overwhelmed that I nearly fell over, but Alpha Trion caught and held me in his lap. I hid my face in his chest and wailed.

He sighed and rubbed my back in silence, allowing me to cry for a while. After a few moments, when I had calmed down a little, he looked down to me and wiped away my tears with his hand. "You do not need to worry, Gira," he said in a fatherly tone. "Ariel won't take Orion away from you. She may want to play with him, too, but he won't be gone. He will always be your friend. But you cannot keep him for yourself, as much as you would like to. He needs some space, too."

I shuddered a sigh, not feeling so well. Teacher slowly stood with me in his arms, and he headed for the femmlings' room. "You must be tired," he said. "You might feel better if you rest a while." He laid me down on my berth, covered me with the blanket, and handed me the doll I slept with then. He petted the side of my helm and kissed my cheek. "Get some rest. I will come back and check on you in a little while."

After he left, I stared tiredly up at the ceiling. I felt Teacher still didn't understand. I needed to be with my Onny. He took good care of me. He was the source of my happiness. He was my very first and best friend. If I wasn't with him, I wasn't happy; I felt scared and lost without him. If he was gone, I didn't think I would have been able to sleep, let alone function through the day.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard some commotions taking place through the window. It must have been outside play time. A thought hit me all of a sudden—if I wasn't there, and that Ariel was with Orion, were they doing something together? I leapt from my berth to the floor and scurried to the window. I looked down to the play area, and sure enough, Orion and that pretty girl Ariel were playing catch with a ball. She looked so happy, with her rosy cheek plates and cheerful smile, probably giggling that annoying, high-pitched laugh of hers. My Onny seemed pretty happy, too. Were they becoming friends? Even best friends? They sure looked like it. I felt my spark aching as I sat there at the window, watching them play. If I was down there, I would have intervened and made sure only Onny and I were playing. But then I thought that Orion and Teacher wouldn't have approved. They obviously liked her. But that didn't mean I had to. I merely chose to put up with her over the years.

Watching Ariel play with my Onny made me feel sick to my fuel tank, and I couldn't watch anymore. I sulked back to my berth, crawled under the blanket, and closed my optics, wishing for a scraplet to appear and chew away Ariel's smile, and everything else with it.

* * *

 **A/N: Gira really does not like Ariel. :/**


	9. Protection

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Orion is injured by the class bullies. How will Gira react?**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated T for violence****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 9—Protection**

In all of the time I had spent at the orphanage as a youngling, I had never physically harmed anyone. I was distant from all except Orion and Teacher. I thought I didn't have the courage or strength to fight anyone else. I was afraid if I tried, I would end up fleeing for my life, just like I had with _them_. Alpha Trion never approved of violence, which was why after Firearm and Gunner ganged up on me, he punished them by sending them to their berths early without evening Energon, even taking away their favorite toys. But…I didn't believe that was the proper punishment to change their ways. And it wasn't. They continued to harass and taunt the other younglings, no matter what punishment Teacher gave them. He became very cross with them, but never laid a hand on them. There were days I wished I had the guts to fend those bullies off.

And then, all of a sudden, came one of the days those two fraggers took a step too far.

Two-and-a-half years exactly after I first came to the orphanage, I woke up that particular morning feeling sick to the pit of my fuel tank. I didn't know why, but I just had this…sensation, that something was going to happen. I planned to stay directly beside my Onny for the duration of inside and outside play time, but Teacher thought otherwise and separated the two of us. I panicked and threw a fit, screaming and demanding to be brought back to Orion. Alpha Trion retaliated by giving me a tap on my aft; as a response, I was silent for a few seconds before bawling. Not once before had he ever laid a hand on me that way, and it frightened me. I thought I had done something very wrong, though I didn't know what, but it didn't matter. I clung to him while I cried to show him I was sorry, and he patted my back as he walked to another part of the room. He plopped me beside the cyan-armored femmling named Chromia.

"Gira, Chromia," Teacher said to us, "you two will play together for the duration of inside playtime. I will hear no excuses. Now, be good and no fighting, or there will be consequences." At the time, I hardly knew he only did this for my benefit, so I could learn to play and interact with the other younglings. But truthfully, Chromia and I hadn't really gotten along until Iacon High. She had called me names and teased me. They weren't as cruel as Beryllium's or Ironhammer's words, so they didn't bother me as much, but they still weren't nice. During our "play date" that day, she was more annoying than worthy company; but she quickly made me nervous when she started throwing stacking cubes at me. It reminded me a little of how my creators threw trash at me. But I didn't cry. I couldn't. I had to please Teacher to show him I in fact could cope with other younglings. I may not have enjoyed it, but I endured it. All the while, I often glanced at Orion and saw him playing with a red-armored mech he befriended some time back, Ironhide; and Ariel strolled by my Onny occasionally, playfully teasing him. I could have sworn I saw her glare at me while she hugged onto my Onny… _practically taunting me_ …with her flashy smile. I remember feeling the urge to run over there and shove my foot down her throat. But instead, I remained where I was for the duration of inside playtime.

After we all had our snack time of Energon cubes and treats, we left the room for outside playtime. Orion was in the mineral pit with Ironhide, Ariel chatted away with the other femmlings. I didn't feel like playing; if I couldn't be with my Onny, what was the point? I told Teacher being with him was the source of my happiness, and yet he decided to separate us. As of then, I didn't care if it was for my best interest. That didn't matter to me. Without Onny around, I felt targeted, that anyone could come after me. So, to protect myself, I retreated to my former safe zone—the corner where Onny and I first met, and where I used to cower from my creators—hugged myself, and closed my eyes as if I was asleep. I thought if I stayed there, everyone would leave me alone, and nothing would happen.

That was when I heard someone start crying loudly only a few moments later. I shot open my optics and looked around, first thinking it had been me who was sobbing from a bad dream. As the crying continued, I knew it was someone else. But who? I followed the sound of the crying, and my eyes met the grueling sight of Firearm and Gunner, tormenting my Onny by kicking the mineral grains all over him, especially in his face and optics. Ironhide tried to interfere, but Firearm gave him a single punch that left him stunned and silent. Then he returned to torturing my precious Onny. I felt my spark twitch, and I straightened up. Why did they suddenly decide to harass him today?

The two bullies laughed as they towered over Orion, who tried scrubbing the grains from his teary optics. "Oh, is the little baby crying?" Gunner teased as Firearm repeatedly pushed Orion down at every attempt he took to run inside and tell Teacher of what was happening. However, at the final attempt, Firearm shoved Orion out of the mineral pit completely. That was when he stumbled and fell, and hit the side of his head on the ground. His antenna was then bent awkwardly with a loud _SNAP._

At that instant, Orion started screaming in pain, shouting about a loud buzz in his audio receptor and a throbbing pain that shook his body. He was in a fit of agony; even Firearm and Gunnerh ad looks on their faces that showed they had done something very wrong, but all they could do was stand there and watch Orion writhe. I recognized his reactions. They were all too familiar. The scenario was similar, as well. My Energon boiled too quickly for me to stop myself, and I felt something dark, yet pleasant drive me into doing what I did next. it was here I realized how much I cared for my Onny. In those moments, I felt just like Beryllium.

I shrieked lividly and charged, tackling Firearm to the ground. I sat on his waist, clutched his throat with one hand, and I started to slap him repeatedly with the other. When he tried to throw me off, I climbed back on and took a different approach: from slapping to scratching, from punching to kicking, from hitting to spitting. I was hysterical, driven to prevent him and his partner from hurting Orion… _my Onny_ …anymore. When Gunner tried to get me off, I targeted him next. Since he was the verbal one, I gave him a taste of his own medicine. I insulted him, spouting out names and insults no youngling should mutter. But I had been called those names before. It felt good to pass on those titles to someone who truly deserved to wear them.

" _ **PIT-SPAWNED FRAGGER! SLAGGING PILE OF SCRAPS AND TRASH! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN! JUST DIE, WHY DON'T YOU?! YOU ARE NOTHING IN THIS WORLD, YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE! JUST GO CRAWL INTO A SCRAPLET'S NEST AND DIE!"**_

I could see the fear in both of their faces as I attacked them; I even made Gunner sob like a sparkling. They certainly didn't expect this outburst anymore than I did. But it felt good. It felt… _really good_.

As I was screeching more hateful words into Gunner's face, I didn't notice the younglings crowding around us. I didn't hear the door slide open and shut. I didn't feel Teacher tear me away from them, I just kept screaming. When I saw Firearm near me, I swung my legs and kicked him straight in the face. He fell back onto his aft with a loud yelp and cried as his mouth began to leak. As he cried, we locked eyes. We shared a look that confirmed from henceforth, we would be mortal enemies. I would be their main target for harassment from then on. I didn't care. I'd rather bear it than watch my dearest Orion suffer.

Suddenly, I felt numb, a nauseous feeling bubbling in my fuel tank. I felt the world around me slow down, and everything became heavy. My vision blurred and began to fade; I felt like I had consumed a dangerous amount of High-Grade. But later on I learned that Alpha Trion had called Ratchet in, and he brought with him a special medicine that would make me sleep. But I continued to try and fight it, but the more I fought the faster the medicine surged through my system, and the quicker it took effect. Within a few minutes, everything was silent, and everything went black.


	10. The Vow

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Gira is taught a lesson that will stick with her for life; then she and Orion make a life-long promise.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated T for minor sensitive material****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 10—The Vow**

When I regained consciousness hours later, I first felt the cool surface of a medical berth, and heard the sound of monitors clicking and beeping. It didn't take me long to realize I was in the medical facility, in my own room.

My head felt groggy and heavy, so I didn't hurry to wake and sit up to look around. Everything was clean and fresh, like it hadn't been tampered with. I saw a tube in my arm pumping Energon into my body. I noticed I was entirely alone in the room. No other patients were with me. Was I even in the medical facility? Had I been placed in some asylum? I fully remember what happened cycles ago, when I unleashed my rage on those two fragging bullies. Did they think I was crazy? Did they not know my actions were for good intentions, to protect my Onny?

I felt scared and began to panic, crying out in hope that someone would hear me. Not long after, as I was crying, Ratchet entered with a gentle expression on his face. I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was forcing that look, and that he was truly afraid of me for what happened. I wouldn't blame him. I was almost scared of myself.

"Hello, miss Gira," he said kindly as he decontaminated his servos. "I see you've finally woken up." As if sensing my discomfort, he revealed a little doll from his belt and handed it to me. "Alpha Trion told me of your little outburst at school this morning," he added while checking my vital signs on the monitor. "He is rather…concerned about you, Gira."

I stopped cuddling the doll to look at him. "Why?" I asked innocently, tilting my head a little. "I didn't do anything wrong, those dumb bullies did." I gasped, remembering what Firearm and Gunner had done, and began to fret again. "Onny! Where's my Onny?! Is he okay?! Is he still hurting?!"

"Calm down, Gira," Ratchet told me, resting a hand on my shaking shoulder. "Orion is just fine. I fixed his broken antenna; his full hearing will return in a few days. He is resting at the moment and will return to the orphanage before nightfall, and so will you. And once you return, your Teacher would like a word with you."

Just as I had sighed of relief, I tensed up again. What could Teacher want? Was he going to punish me? Send me away? Keep me locked up in a room of my own, away from my Onny? Ratchet saw my distress and gave me Energon to drink, but I was so nervous that I purged it back up not long after.

Later that evening, Ratchet personally delivered me back to the orphanage; he would come back a second time with Orion. He carried me to Alpha Trion and placed me in his waiting arms. Teacher and the medic said their farewells, and then he took me to his office, sitting me down in a chair across from his work station. I shifted uncomfortably on the cold chair, avoiding Alpha Trion's optics. Then he began his interrogation.

"Gira," he said calmly, but to my audio receptors it sounded deadly, "I understand you have difficult time controlling your anger, but your actions today were very concerning for me. I want to know exactly what happened. Do you remember any of it?"

I kept my gaze to the floor and shivered; I felt nervous to answer truthfully, so I didn't speak truthfully. I never knew it would lead me to learn a rather important life lesson for me. "O-Only a little…" I muttered.

"A little?" Alpha Trion repeated. "What do you remember?"

"T-Telling those dumb bullies to stop hurting Onny…"

"That is all? You do not remember physically and verbally assaulting them?"

"No…" I answered meekly.

Alpha Trion caught the taint of anxiety in my voice and raised an optic ridge. "Gira, you are not lying to me, are you?"

I perked up with a gasp, fear visible in my optics, and shook my head. "No, no! I-I'm not!" I felt my spark race as I frantically searched for a way out. I had never lied before and it scared me. I knew I was in trouble as I fought to hold back tears.

Alpha Trion wrinkled his ridges, a serious look on his face plate. "Gira," he spoke in a threatening tone.

That terrified me and I broke. "OKAY!" I screamed, hiding my face in my hands. "I do remember! I remember it all! But I only did it so they could stop hurting my Onny! No one else was going to help him! I didn't want anyone hurting my friend!"

Teacher sighed and rose from his desk as I continued to cry. "Gira," he said, "I understand you acted out with good intentions, but it was still very wrong. You do not attack another student, even if they are hurting someone you care about. You report it to me, and you let me handle it. I understand you have had a very difficult past, but that is no excuse to lash out at others." I sniffled and looked briefly at him through teary optics. I was so sure that it was an excuse, especially since I couldn't control my emotions that well. He added, "I am going to have to punish you; not just for your actions, but for lying as well." I stiffened, gripping the edges of my seat. "You will remain in the girls' private quarters without evening rations."

I gasped. Was he thinking of starving me?! I could feel the horrid memories pounding at the back of my head of all the times I went hungry, nearly dying from it. I didn't want to go through that feeling again. I whimpered and shook my head. "No…no, no…"

"Do not assume I am punishing you out of spite, Gira, like your carriers," Teacher continued, his tone still firm but also gentle, "but because I care for you. Lying is a very bad thing. If you lie to me, then how can I trust you?"

I listened very carefully to what he had just said. Lying is wrong. If you lie, you can't be trusted. That was what I heard. That lesson stuck with me for the rest of my life.

That night, I laid in my berth, trying to ignore the sounds of my growling fuel tank, and often looking around to see if the noise awoke any of the sleeping femmes around me. I tried thinking of my Onny. Was he back yet? Was he alright? My prayers were answered when I heard his voice from the hall. Ecstatic, I hurried to the door, slowly opening it, and peeked out into the hallway. I saw Teacher leading Orion, who had a bandage wrapped around his injured antenna, to the mechling's private quarters. Once Teacher left, I thought about sneaking in to see my Onny; although, the thought of more punishments did come to mind.

But I made my decision, snuck into the mechling's quarters, and searched for Orion's berth. He was barely asleep when I found him, and at the sound of my voice he opened his optics and sat up.

"Oh, Onny…!" I whispered, my optics shimmering with glee. "Thank goodness you're safe…!" However, while I was overjoyed to see him, he didn't look so happy to see me. In fact, he looked…afraid. This broke my spark; I didn't want him to be afraid of me. If he was afraid, then we couldn't be together and be friends, and then he couldn't protect me.

"A...Are you s-scared of me…?" I whimpered, blinking tears and hiccupping.

He must have seen my tears and panicked for an answer. "N-No!" he said. "I j-just don't want T-Teacher to find you in h-here…Y-You might get i-in to trouble…" He tried shushing me so I wouldn't wake the others with my crying. Then he reached out and petted my head. That made me look up with a sniff to see him smiling comfortingly, and he invited me onto his berth. I cuddled him close, feeling his warmth. I secretly eyed his bandaged antenna.

"I hate them…" I whispered.

"Who?" Orion asked.

"Those _fragging_ bullies…I _fragging hate_ them…"

"Gee, shh! You can't say words like that…"

"But it's true. They hurt you really bad, and they made a huge mistake. But don't worry. I don't think they'll hurt you ever again. And if they do, I'll bite their heads off." Orion giggled softly, probably thinking I was being funny.

Silence fell between us for a long moment. I thought Orion had fallen asleep, until I spoke, "Onny? We're…friend right?"

"Hmm? Yeah, we're friends."

"Best of friends…?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then…can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Promise me…Promise that you won't ever forget me? I don't…I don't want to lose the only friend I have…"

Orion blinked at me, then smiled his that I most adore and held my hand. "You kidding? I'd never forget you."

I perked up, a hopeful gaze in my optics. "So, you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

I too grinned giddily and hugged him. Then, I became serious. "Good," I said, "because if you do, I'll rip your arms and legs off. So you'd better not lie to me."

Orion giggled again. "You're so cute," he said, poking my cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not lying. I won't break my promise." I believed in him and smiled, gave him a hug, and crept back to the femme's private quarters.

In the present, I still don't know if he is being fully honest about not knowing me. That is the only reason why I haven't yet fulfilled my vow to dismember him.


	11. The first Day

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: years later, Gira begins her studies at Iacon High and assists Alpha Trion as his apprentice.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated T for minor material****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 11—The First Day**

At fourteen vorns old, I discovered I was going to be enrolled into Iacon High. Teacher had told me my grades and skills in knowledge were above average, and that I would join a majority of the mechs and femmes I grew up with in enrollment, while the ones who weren't would be placed in other schools around Iacon. I was surprised to hear this. I didn't think I was that brilliant. He said I should be happy, especially since Orion Pax was going to be enrolled as well. Knowing that was the only comfort I had on the first day. He also told me that I would be assisting him before and after school as he apprentice. That sounded interesting, and my first task was to help him sort out data-pads for that morning's supply run.

We students were each assigned our own private dorm rooms, and we were permitted to decorate them as we pleased. I wasn't as artistic or creative as others were, so my room was mostly plain with a few data-pads here and there. At least I had a view of the sunrise. The femmes' dorm was on a separate side of the school from the mechs', so I couldn't easily visit Orion whenever I wanted to. Bummer.

On the first day, we all gathered in the school's refuel lounge to collect our supplies, data-pads, and flash drives. But the lines at each station were incredibly long and backed up, so I wandered about until one was shorter. While I wandered, my optics caught sight of something that made my spark flutter. Before I knew it, I was running, giggling like a child. "Orion!"

Orion Pax, almost sixteen vorns old, turned towards me. By Primus, he had grown. Even though he was still fairly young, he had a bulky upper body on long, firm legs. But is face plate still had that childish complexion of his I knew so well. Though he had recently gone through an upgrade phase and achieved a vehicle mode, he still almost looked the same. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Gee!" he called. He carried his supplied under one arm and used the other to hug me as I threw myself at him.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

Orion laughed. "It's only been a few weeks, Gira."

"Well, it feels like a long time to me!"

"Hey, Pax!" hollered another voice I found familiar. We both turned to see Ironhide, also extremely bulky for his young age of only sixteen vorns, with his girlfriend, Chromia. She had grown taller than me, and her breasts plates were a size larger, along with most of the femmes around me. I envied them all for that. Those two lovebirds had been together since they were twelve vorns old. They argue a lot about stupid stuff, but they manage to still kiss and make up.

"Hey, Ironhide!" Orion chuckled as the two came over. "How you been?"

"Probably better than you. Heard you recently upgraded. How was it?"

"Painful," Orion winced, "but Ratchet took good care of me."

"That's because you're his favorite patient!" Ironhide exclaimed as he noogied Orion.

"Hey, cut that out! Ironhide!"

From nowhere, my protective instincts kicked in, and I quickly got in between Ironhide and my Onny. "He said for you to stop," I growled.

Ironhide scoffed at me. "Looks like you've got yourself a body guard," he teased Orion. "I'm so jealous. I wish my lady hogged me as much as Gira does you." Orion blushed, and Chromia smacked Ironhide upside the head.

"Knock that off," she hissed, "or I'll knock you into the next deca-cycle!"

"Ow, alright, alright. Well, see ya in class, pal."

"Sure thing, you big oaf," Orion called back as the two left, leaving me and my Onny alone. "You haven't gotten your supplies yet?" he asked me.

"No, I was waiting for the lines to shorten," I answered.

"Well, you know that's not going to happen anytime soon, so you might as well wait. Come on, I'll wait with you." He took my hand gently and led me to the closest line. The gesture surprised me enough to completely forget the short trek towards the line; even with his large hands, he still had that caring grip. I often wondered then if he had feelings for me; he must have known that I liked him. There was no possibility that he hadn't noticed. Whenever a femme dared to make a move on him—and believe me, many have tried—I scared them away while Orion wasn't around, so I could have him for myself. I'd often thought back to Alpha Trion's lesson to not hog someone, but nowadays I saw no harm in it.

"Hi, Orion!" a petite voice cooed.

I stiffened, a sick feeling washing over me. There was no way; how could _she_ have gotten into this school?

"Hey, Ariel!" Orion waved as miss perfect bounced over and hugged him. She was even more beautiful than when she had first arrived to our preschool classes; her ponytail appendage was longer, her optics were rounder and brighter, and her breast plates were…too much for anyone to look at for long. She, too, must have gone through an upgrade, although her annoying voice was the same sassy, high pitch that made me want to openly gag and cover my audio receptors. I listened to the two of them laugh and talk, secretly imagining myself slicing off Ariel's hands so she could never touch my Onny ever again. "How did you manage to get into Iacon High?"

"Oh, my sire managed to pay for the tuition," Ariel explained with a small giggle. "At first he wasn't going to, but after I told him how much I would miss my friends and really, _really_ wanted to go, he got me enrolled!"

I scoffed to myself; told him? She probably whined, pouted and implored her sire to no end so she could get in, just to be with my Onny. The nerve of that wretched brat!

"Hi, Gira," Ariel chirped. I tensed, and quickly shifted behind Orion before I spat out any hateful words that might get me into trouble.

"Gee, quit being shy," Orion chuckled and brought me out, but I only hid my face in his chest. He sighed, knowing he would not be able to coax me into returning Ariel's greeting. "Fine. If you're going to be a grump, then I will just wait in another line."

I gasped as I felt him start to pull away. "No, Onny!" I cried and clung tighter. "Don't leave me…" I added with a whimper. "It's just…I-I'm a little scared. I'm not used to all of this yet…"

"What, being in Iacon High?" he asked. I nodded, showing him my tears. I knew I had won him over when he gave me a sympathetic smile. "Hey, it's okay. I know transitions aren't always easy at first, but things will get better."

"Orion is right, Gee," Ariel agreed, "like he always is."

"Don't call me Gee! Only Onny can call me Gee!" I scolded her.

But Ariel wasn't that threatened and only giggled. "Aw, it's so cute how you two still call each other by your little nick names." Orion and I both flushed; I was fond of using our nicknames, but Orion seemed a little embarrassed. Why would he be? As younglings, we both took pride in referring ourselves by our nicknames.

"Well, I'll see you two in class," Ariel crooned, wiggling her fingers goodbye and skipping off with her supplies. I stuck my glossa at her after she turned.

"I think our nick names are cool," I pouted.

"Y-Yeah." Orion rubbed the back of his helm, his cheek plates a little flushed. "Hey, why don't we just call each other by our nicknames outside of school?"

"Huh? You're not embarrassed, are you?"

"W-Well…"

I cringed, my feelings began to hurt. "You don't like the nickname I gave you anymore, do you? T-That's why you don't want me to say it anymore, isn't it…?!"

"N-No!" Orion said. "I-It's not that. Please, don't start crying." I sniffled and rested my head against his chest, listening to his spark. He continued to make anxious noises, like he was checking to make sure no one was watching. He moved me away as the line began to shorten, but I clung to his arm. The Cybertronian handing out supplies and schedules in our line smiled at us, congratulating us for being "together."

"W-What?! S-She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends!" Orion exclaimed.

I saddened, but kept hopes up. I had hoped he only said that so no one knew of our relationship. I, however, wanted it to be known, so he could be mine and mine alone. "Yup!" I exclaimed and nuzzled my Onny. "We're together! Together forever!"

"G-G-Gira…!" Orion whined. I giggled, having never heard him sound so embarrassed nor stutter so much. I carried my supplies and looked at my schedule; Orion and I had three of seven classes together. I was joyous to know even in school, I would be with my Onny. We had our first, fourth, and fifth classes together.

Our first class was Cybertronian History, and our teacher was a Sir Hydrotron. His appearance fitted his age; he crossed between middle-age and senior, and his voice was deep and rumbling. After introductions were made, we got right into the schoolwork. Already our homework was to read the first three chapters of Cybertronian Ancestry, and our due-tomorrow project was to write an essay about our lives. That made me feel nauseous. Such a project would make me relive my haunted past, and I didn't want that. I whispered to Orion about how much the project bothered me, but he said I should take it up with Hydrotron. So I did.

"Difficult past, eh?" he said after I explained as much as I could—as much as I wanted to without starting a panic attack.

"Y-Yes, sir," I nodded. "It's too painful for me to think about way back then. I-Isn't there…any alternative I could do?"

"There is not, Miss Gira," he stated. Hearing this, I quickly became upset. I began wanting Onny, who was already jotting down notes for his project. Before I could turn and run to him, our teacher added, "Now, Gira, calm down before you make a mess of yourself. Alpha Trion spoke to me of the abuse you endured as a sparkling. But listen; your essay does not have to be about your whole past. If you have haunting memories of your childhood, you do not need to include them. But I do demand an essay of your past. Alright?"

I slowly began to feel better; he knew of the pain and suffering I went through those years ago, and he understood how afraid I was to go back there. I sniffled and wiped my optics, whimpering a "Yes, sir."

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow, miss Gira, with your essay and knowledge of tonight's reading."

I walked sullenly to my second class, with my good mood almost entirely diminished. All because of a stupid essay. To add more oil to the fire, I had a run-in with Firearm and Gunner. How in the world those two got into this school was way beyond me. They rammed into me, causing me to knock my stuff down. Before I could pick them up, they kicked my note pads around the hall.

"Sheesh, you are so clumsy, Gira!" Firearm taunted. "Best get your stuff or you will be late on the first day! But who would want to be in a class with you?! You'd just kill all the fun in learning and make the day horrible for everyone!" Some of the other students around us were laughing, which made my Energon boil. However, I knew from a talk with Teacher long ago that if anything got too serious, I wouldn't fight, I would tell someone.

I bit my lip to refrain myself from shouting insults back. Memories of the fight I had with those two pounded in my head. I was surprised that they still had the boldness to come after me after what I did to them years ago. As much as I hated it, I would rather take the poundings if it meant my Onny never had to. "Y-You're right…" I panted, calming myself. "I am such a klutz. It's like I almost need twice the number of arms to carry my stuff."

Firearm and Gunner just stared at me, and then scoffed angrily. "Geez, you really do take the fun out of anything!" Gunner grunted as he kneed me in the side of the face. Soon the final bell tolled, and everyone else scampered to their next class, leaving me alone in the hall.

I held back tears as I shakily gathered my stuff. I wanted to cry, but I knew I was better than that. I couldn't let them ruin my day any further. Although, what probably frightened me more was the sudden flashback that came when Gunner struck me.

"Hey, you!" a rough femme's voice called to me. I jumped and turned towards the voice to see a heavily-built femme standing partially out the door with her arms folded over her massive chest. "Get to class! You're already late!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" I stammered, but I suddenly couldn't remember where my class was.

"Well, get going!" the femme grunted. "What are you crying for?"

"I'm not!" I exclaimed. "I just…c-can't find my class…"

"What's the name of your teacher?"

I checked my schedule. "U-Uh…a Mrs. Ambitia."

The femme raised an optic ridge at me and sighed. "Well, then you're my missing kid. Get in here. But clean yourself up first. I don't allow crybabies in my class."

"I'm not a baby!" I scowled.

"And I don't appreciate talk-backs either!"

I wiped my optics clear of tears and hurried into the room, which was no doubt a science lab, avoiding eye contact with any of the other students; I heard a few snickers as I hurried to the furthest seat in the back of the class.

"What are you doing all the way back there?" Mrs. Ambitia asked. "You're up at the front! Move it!"

"Can't I just sit back here?"

"You will sit where I tell you to sit, missy!"

I flinched, covering my audio receptors. "P-Please, don't yell at me…" I muttered a whimper.

After a moment of silence, Mrs. Ambitia asked for my name. When I gave it to her, I noticed her expression softened. She sighed while shaking her head, told me I could remain at that desk, and returned to her own, muttering something. Then it was the end of that, and the studies began with Mrs. Ambitia giving us the schedule on what we would be doing throughout the year.

Our assignment in science class was to read all of chapter one about atoms and how they cause reactions, and our first quiz over it was tomorrow morning. I could see why Iacon High was such an important school; no one fools around here. When the bell rang to go to our third class of the day, all except me filed out quickly. I took time to collect my stuff since my next class wasn't far. As I left, Mrs. Ambitia spoke to me.

"I'm sorry about what she did to you years ago."

I stiffened. _She?_ She couldn't mean who I thought she meant…could she? "Who?" I asked, lowering my head and tone. "You mean Beryllium?"

"Yes."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"Alpha Trion informed me of what you went through as a child. I am sure he did the same for your other teachers," Mrs. Ambitia explained.

"I see…" I muttered. After a brief moment, I straightened again. "It's okay. I don't have to worry about her anymore. But if you please, I would prefer if you _never, ever_ speak of her again." With that, I left the room for my next class.

I walked into the classroom of a Sir Retrograde, our mathematics teacher. I felt this would be my easiest class since math was one of my favorite subjects. He greeted us all at the door of his class, shaking our hands. When he saw me, it was like he recognized me and smiled a little brighter. It was no doubt because of the information Teacher gave him of me.

"Well, hello," he said kindly. "You must be Gira. Our Headmaster has told me much about you."

"So have my other teachers," I said with a sigh.

Retrograde laughed heartily. "He has also informed me you are bright when it comes to mathematics. I have a feeling you will do well in my class."

I could feel the optimism and friendliness emanate from him; I smiled a little more comfortably and headed into the class. I saw a few familiar faces, Chromia being one of them. She was the first of the day to ask if I wanted to sit by her; extremely pleased, I complied with no hesitation and took the desk beside her.

Like my first two classes, we did introductions, went over the schedule for the year, and then went into the day's lesson, which was basic calculations. Our assignment would be homework on our data-pad if it wasn't finished in class, but I was among the few who actually completed it with time to spare. I turned in my filled-out data-pad proudly; Retrograde smiled, thanked me, and I returned to my seat.

"Still a whiz as ever in math, aren't you?" Chromia chuckled.

I giggled a little. "If you need help, you can always ask me."

"Sure thing."

After class came our lunch break. One third of the student body headed for the refueling lounge and sat at tables, chatting away with friends. I carried two cubes and searched around, hoping I would find my Onny. As I was about give up and find a corner to sit in to have my Energon, I found a familiar red and blue mech and hurried over, slowing my pace as I got closer just to be sure. I was pleased and relieved that Orion in fact did have the same refueling schedule as I did. He was at a table sitting across Ironhide, laughing and talking. Then he noticed me and smiled, waving me over. My spark fluttered; he was inviting me to join him at the table. Overjoyed, I raced over and took the vacant seat near him.

"Hey, Gira!" he managed to say before I smothered him with a hug.

"Oh, Onny, I've missed you!"

"G-Gira, it's only been a few hours," he grunted, wriggling. "And remember what I said about our nicknames?"

I blushed and let go, hanging my head shamefully. "Sorry, On—Orion…" I mumbled, then brightened again as I offered him the second cube.

"Aw, you didn't need to buy me lunch," Orion said.

"I know. But I wanted to," I told him, leaning against him.

Ironhide laughed, slurping his cube. "Aw, you two are so adorable!"

"Cut it out!" Orion whined.

"You're so cute when you try and act bold, Pax, but we all know you're still just a little sparkling inside!"

I watched Orion flush and quickly focus on his lap, biting his lip and blinking quickly. Over the years, I had come to know that meant he felt upset and that his feelings were hurt, but he didn't want to openly express it. I flared my optics at Ironhide for upsetting my Onny, even growling, which thankfully made him stop laughing. Then I turned to Orion and gently took his hand.

"It's okay, Orion," I said to him, petting his thumb. I then beamed as I added, "I'm a sparkling inside, too!"

Ironhide erupted in laughter and fell from the table. Orion giggled the little laugh I love and smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up," he said, and we enjoyed the rest of the refueling period together until it was time to head to our next class.

The rest of the day went pretty quick after that. After refueling, Orion and I had a language class under the teaching of a Miss Dynamus—much to my dismay, so did that prissy, spoiled-rotten Ariel. Orion had to sit at a desk between us in order to prevent an argument, which would have really been me snapping Ariel's pigtail clean off.

Then the two of us headed to the fine arts class under a Sir Alchemus, who claimed to be the distant relative of Alchemist Prime; I had heard Orion was taking it to practice art, and I only joined to be with him as much as possible. I had no artistic talent, even though a few had told me I had a decent singing voice.

Orion and I parted ways as I ventured off towards my sixth class, which was for physical education. I already hated it, because I discovered Ariel was in my same class. Luckily, we weren't under the same instructor. As long as she stayed out of my way, I felt certain the year would go by fine.

Unlike the other students, I didn't exactly have a seventh class. Instead, I went to Alpha Trion's office to begin my work as his apprentice. I was curious and concerned of this job; my biggest concern was if it would interfere with my studies at all. If so, even if I complained, Teacher would probably tell me to manage my own time. But something else was on my mind as I approached the door labeled "HEADMASTER".

"Good afternoon, Gira," Alpha Trion greeted me as I entered, not looking up from his work.

"Afternoon."

"How has your first day been?"

"Alright, I suppose."

"Right. Now, there is a stack of data-pads on that shelf on the right I want you to work through. I need you to wipe their memories."

"Why, sir?" I asked.

"They are older versions of lessons," he told me. "So we are erasing their memories and then scrapping them."

"Yes, sir." I honestly felt they could just be reused, but I didn't necessarily feel like questioning him about it while I had something else to discuss with him. As I began to erase the memory completely from the data-pads, I spoke out. "Teacher?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you tell my teachers about me?"

He answered, "Because if anyone of them did something to unintentionally upset you, it would cause problems in your ability to learn. I told them of your past so they knew on how to handle you."

"I see," I said, but still felt a bit uncomfortable about it. "But that stuff is my business. What if they tell others about what I've been through?"

"Everyone already knows, Gira."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No more talking. Back to work, young one."

Externally, I complied. Internally, I threw a fit. It was not the answer I wanted. I understood he told my teachers so they were aware of my past and knew how to deal with me as he did in the orphanage, but he didn't have a right to tell them everything. I knew I craved sympathy, but I didn't want anyone to know the _entire_ story. It was too dark for words. Regardless, I resumed my work and completed erasing the memories of each data-pad as the first school day ended. When I finished, Alpha Trion dismissed me and I returned to my private dorm quarters.

I skimmed through the chapters I needed to read, and put off my essay for later. I didn't feel like writing at that moment. I didn't want to do anymore schoolwork. I wanted to step outside for fresh air and not be cooped up in my room for the rest of the day.

I wanted to be with my Onny.


	12. What Do You Want To Be?

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: Gira takes Orion to the colosseum for a show, where his distaste for violence is revealed.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated T for gladiator violence****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 12—What Do You Want To Be?**

I managed to catch Orion in the library, who was using his free time to read from a data-pad. I explained to him why I wanted to get out so badly, and possible places we could go. But he kept reminding me that our studies and assignments were important and came first before any outside activities. He told me that he already finished his class assignments before coming to the library.

"Have you finished your class work yet?" he asked me.

"I'll have them done before I go to bed," I told him, "but can we go out and do something? Please? I already feel confined to this school like a prisoner."

Orion still seemed hesitant, but after giving my most pleading look, I was sure I won him over. "Fine, fine," he said and rose up. "Where would you like to go?"

I beamed a smile and exclaimed as I dragged him out, "The Colosseum!"

Despite his protests, I led him into the gladiatorial arena, where we took a row near the front to get a clear shot of the action. While I was ecstatic and oddly eager to see the violence, Orion was not. I could tell because he was squirming like a youngling about to leak on himself.

The first gladiator took on a large drill-bot, easily gutting him in half. The second gladiator battled a monstrous Cyber-wolf, finishing the fight by decapitating it. The third gladiator, the most popular named Megatronus, stood against a mutated Buffaloid, taking him down by snapping his neck. While the crowd, including myself, cheered and applauded, I could hear Orion gagging and whimpering beside me.

"What's the matter?" I teased. "You gonna throw up?"

"Yeah, I might," Orion winced, rubbing his tank. He shuddered and swallowed, while I couldn't help but laugh. "You are so sensitive!"

My Onny pouted. "Well at least I'm not a crybaby," he retorted.

I gasped, my feelings hurt, and cringed. "Hey! I was only funning with you!" I whined and turned away, like I was about to cry.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he said panicking and rubbed my back. "Don't cry, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hey! You faker!"

I giggled and hugged him. "Don't be mad at me, Onny," I said and playfully tickled him, "or I'll force you to be happy!"

He laughed and tried pushing me away, but I had the grip of a sparkling. I eventually showed him mercy and we watched the staff clean up the arena. Orion sighed, shaking his head. "Who in their right mind would want to be a gladiator?" he asked.

"Maybe someone who believes they can be one," I said.

"Yes, but…it's such a messy job. Not to mention gory."

"Well, they probably have strong fuel tanks as they do muscle fibers."

"Well, you won't find me in an arena anytime soon," he said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I chuckled. With the thought on my mind, I asked, "What do you want to be after you graduate from Iacon High?"

Orion's face lit up, like he had a lot to say now that I had brought up the topic. "I've thought long and hard on what I want my career to be, and I decided that I want to be an archivist, working at the Hall of Records."

"Why an archivist?"

"I've become fascinated with our planet's history," he further explained, "and maybe someday I can find a way to prevent history from being rewritten and prevent war and chaos on Cybertron. What better way to combine the two than being an archivist?"

"What makes you think you can accomplish such a goal?"

"I feel like violence will only lead to division and mental harm, just as much as physical. In order for our world to function, there needs to be peace and equality."

"Will you put an end to gladiator duel as well?"

"Hopefully. I don't enjoy seeing innocent creatures being tortured and…mutilated, just for sport," Orion said pitifully.

"You do realize they are only fighting monsters that were lab experiment rejects, right?"

"Still. But, enough about my dream. What do you want to be?"

"Me?" I blinked. I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't really believe I was good at much of anything. Orion had a perfect dream ahead of him, while I still had a jumble in my path. Then, a sound from above drew my attention to the sky. I looked to see a cargo ship soaring overhead. Then my spark jumped as I got an idea.

"I want to be a pilot!"

"A pilot?" Orion repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It looks fun! I could travel all around Cybertron and visit places I've never seen or heard of!" I explained.

"I wouldn't think a pilot makes much money, Gee."

"Hey! I didn't bat about your dream!"

"Uh, actually you did."

"Hmph!"

"Aw, don't pout," Orion said, then pulled me into his lap and tickled me, causing me to break my pouting look and laugh. "You can be whatever you want to be," he told me after he stopped. "If you want to be a pilot, then don't let anything or anyone stop you." I smiled and hugged him tightly, giving him the same advice.

After we left the Colosseum, I headed for the library and checked out data-pads regarding how to be a pilot. I stayed up most of the night reading them first, and then finishing what schoolwork I had left. My hopes of being a pilot were more important than any school lesson.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is what they call a filler chapter, but it does play a part in the story as a whole. You'll see :)  
**


	13. Sneaky Peeks

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

 **Summary: To Gira's dismay, Ariel hogs Orion on the weekend, leaving her feel left out and envious. So she follows them.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated T for minor material****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **~Chapter 13—Sneaky Peeks~**

I survived my first week at Iacon High, ending it with an easy evening; I managed to complete my assignments in class so I wouldn't have to do it later, or over the weekend. However, I specifically didn't want to do it outside of class so I could have as much free time as possible to be with Orion. I needed a break from studies and wanted to have fun, and who better with than my best friend?

The following morning, I found Orion in the library, spending his time reading with a content look on his face. I always loved that relaxed smile of his; it made his optics appear gentle and compassionate. One of the many reasons why I fell in love with him. I carefully snuck into the library and crept up behind him. Once I was practically towering over him, I cupped my hands over his optics, startling him a little.

"Guess who?" I asked with a giggle.

It was then he decided to play with me. "Huh? Who is this? Remove your hands from my optics, please."

I giggled again. "You know who it is~"

"No, I don't. Now please uncover my eyes so I can finish reading."

By the tone of his voice alone, I was convinced that he truly did not know it was me. Had he forgotten me? Had he broken his promise? Sparkbroken, I slid my hands from his optics.

"O-Onny…" I stammered, fighting tears. "You promised…you wouldn't forget me…! You lied to me…?!" Remembering my part of the bargain, I snatched his arm right under his joint and tugged. "You liar! How could you break your promise?! How could you?!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Gee! Gee, stop! I'm sorry, okay?!" he exclaimed. "I was only playing around! Please let go, that hurts!"

I released him after managing to absorb his words, but I didn't forgive him so easily. I made him see my pain through my tears, and then stormed out; I wanted him to believe I was deeply infuriated with him, but truthfully I was only a little upset. I imagined it to work, for he quickly followed me into the hall. He hugged me, and I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Gee," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just messing around."

"W-Well, I don't want you messing around that way!" I scolded. "I almost thought you…you really did…"

"Okay, okay, calm down, please…! I promise, I won't do it anymore."

"Promise?"

"Cross my spark and hope to perish of Cybonic plague." At that point I forgave him.

"Do you want to hang out?" I asked. "I've got nothing better to do over the weekend."

Orion then winced; this bothered me deeply. "Yeah, uh…I kind of already made plans with Ariel to hang out with her."

My Energon ran cold, and I had to refrain myself from shouting. "What…?"

"Yeah, she asked me after class yesterday as we were walking out. You didn't hear her?"

"I block out whatever words come out of her pretty little mouth."

"Now, that's harsh, Gira. She's really a nice femme once you get to know her."

"She's trying to steal you from me!" I exclaimed. "She knows I care for you and is trying to take that away!"

"That's a bit crazy, don't you think?"

"Don't ever call me CRAZY!"

"But it is! Look, just because you don't like her doesn't mean I shouldn't. I'm sorry you're upset, but I promised her I'd go out with her. It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Hmph!"

Orion sighed, then started to leave. "Be mad all you want, Gee. I'll see you later."

Once he cleared the hall, I raced to my quarters and cried. It wasn't fair. Why was Ariel so determined to steal my Onny away? I loved him first before she and wealthy little aft ever showed up at the orphanage. What if it really was a date and Orion didn't want to tell me? I was acting a bit paranoid, but it was reasonable paranoia. I couldn't let her take my only source of happiness and sanity away. So from my quarters, I watched them leave the dorm building, then headed out myself and proceeded to follow them without making myself known.

They first headed downtown to refuel at a popular diner—at least popular amongst us students since it was a great place to catch up and waste time. I didn't follow them inside, I lingered outside and wandered to where I could still see them without being spotted. They didn't do much; they just talked and smiled and laughed, and even shared a bite of their meals. That made me feel a little sick to my fuel tank. I had always wanted to go on a private lunch break with Orion, but at every opportunity, he was busy. So seeing him have fun with her was unfair to me.

After they refueled, Ariel led Orion to the shops. She admired an expensive polisher, but claimed she had one like it at home. Then she went on about how much her carriers spoiled her, especially her sire—she didn't exactly say that, but it was what it sounded like in my opinion. No, she just bragged on how much stuff she had, complaining she had too much. Luckily, Orion seemed uninterested. He also didn't look comfortable roaming around in the femme's section of the shops. I glowered harshly at Ariel; how dare she force my Onny to endure such discomfort just so she could amuse herself?

Ariel purchased a few things for herself, and even some things for Orion; one was a portable data-pad with a keyboard, and the other was a silly little marionette that danced every time he plucked a wire. He admired both gratefully, tucking them protectively under his arm as they left the shops. I began to feel sad, watching them leave with such nice things. I always envied Ariel for having so many credits and being able to buy whatever she wanted. I wanted to be there with them, so that I could have something nice, too. But I knew that would never happen because I hated her too much.

I followed them to the arcade, where they battled one another at a combat game. I never knew either of them could be so competitive. The overall score was 7-5, Ariel being the winner—but only because Orion let her win a few times. Then they ventured to a claw machine, where the winner would receive a little doll as a prize. Ariel gave it a go, but failed three times in a row to successfully grab a doll she liked. She pouted like she was preparing to cry, and began begging Orion to try and win it for her. Although he claimed to not be good at the claw machines, he managed to win her the doll. She hugged it tightly, spun in a circle—and thanked him with a kiss.

My spark skipped a pulse as she planted her lip plates onto his cheek. He appeared almost as shocked as I was, except I was quickly becoming angry. Oh, how I wanted to charge in there and smack those pretty lips right off her face. It. Wasn't. Fair. I had always dreamed of giving him his first kiss! That was my dream! And Ariel was trying to sabotage it!

His face plate flushed red and he began to stammer. Ariel asked him if he was alright, like she hadn't done anything wrong. He said he was fine, then he excused himself to get some fresh air. I quickly hid so he wouldn't spot me and I watched him pace around, rubbing the back of his helm. He had a nervous smile on his face. I hoped and prayed to Primus that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He sat down and rested his head in his hands, sighing and muttering something I couldn't quite make out. Then Ariel came out to check on him and they agreed it was time to head back. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed that day until I looked at the sun; it was beginning to set.

I watched them depart from behind another building. Ariel said she had fun and asked Orion if he did, too. He made a noise as he nodded, and thanked her for letting him buy a few things. She said it was no problem at all and gave him a light hug. He smiled and returned the hug, and then headed inside of the dormitory building. After he left, Ariel stood outside, waiting for her sire to pick her up. That was when I revealed myself. I made it look like I was just stepping outside. Ariel turned to me and smiled.

"Hello, Gira!" she greeted me warmly.

I forced a smile onto my face as I casually made my way down the steps. "Did you two have fun?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm! We sure did! Orion is such a sweetheart! Look at this cute doll he won for me! I can see why you are so obsessed with him, Gira. He has a spark of gold."

I flushed. "I-I'm not obsessed!"

"Oh, you aren't? Then why are you always so clingy to him?" she asked.

I didn't answer; I didn't feel like pouring my feelings onto her. She wasn't even worth my time talking to. But there was something I just had to know. "Do you like him?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you like him?"

"Orion?" Ariel giggled at me. "I don't see how anyone wouldn't. But to answer your question, yes, I do. And…I think he might like me…"

My spark twisted and tore itself to bits. As much as I didn't want it to be true, I saw why he would. She was beautiful and sweet in her own way; while she was spoiled rotten in my optics, she was kind and passionate to others. And me? I was just…jealous.

"Gira, are you okay?" Ariel suddenly asked. "You're crying…"

At that moment I realized tears were gushing down my face. My moment of puzzle was brief and I quickly wiped them away. "I'm fine…"

"I hope I didn't upset you."

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. "Just…!" _Stay away from me and my Onny!_ "Just leave me alone…" As badly as I wanted to say it, I couldn't. So I began to retreat back inside.

"Alright, Gira," she said. "I hope you feel better."

Once again I didn't answer and headed for my dorm room. I was surprised to see a little box on my berth when I entered. I slowly opened it, and I was even more stunned as I lifted what was inside of the box. It was the little marionette. As I wondered what it was doing here, I noticed a note at the bottom of the box. It read:

 _Hey, Gee._

 _I'm sorry we couldn't hang out today. I figured you were still upset, so I bought this little guy for you to help cheer you up. I hope you like him._

 _~Orion._

Tears spilled over my cheek plates once more as I admired the marionette. My Onny had been thinking of me...and he bought this for me, to help make me happy. I smiled, sat on the floor, and made my little gift dance for joy. Then I hugged it tightly against my spark, which fluttered in its chamber. At that moment, my hopes and dreams were realized.

 _He does love me,_ I thought to myself. _He does love me…_


	14. The Pain Feels Good

" **Forgotten"—A TFP Fan Fiction**

* * *

 **Summary: the harassment drawn towards Gira by the school bullies further breaks her wall, and her only way to deal with it is infliction.**

 **Rated: M overall for violence, some future gore, and sexual content.**

 _ ****This chapter is rated T for moderate, sensitive material****_

 **Transformers characters © Hasbro**

 **Gira © Me**

* * *

 **PART TWO: REMEMBER**

 **Chapter 14— The Pain Feels Good…**

I walked with Onny to our history class one morning. As always, I hugged his arm with one and held my data-pads with the other. He was extremely nervous about the report on various species of Predacons that we had to present. He and I had been helping each other memorize our assignments. But I assured him repeatedly he would do well, and that if he didn't I would help him.

"But, that is cheating," Orion said.

His innocence was as charming and adorable as always. It made me giggle. "It's not cheating if you don't get caught, silly," I told him. "But even if I do get caught and get in trouble, I wouldn't care, as long as you do well. That's all I care about."

Orion blinked at me, then chuckled. "I don't think I've ever had someone so devoted as you, Gira."

I took it as a compliment and hugged him tightly. And I was glad he said so. I didn't want anyone to be as devoted as me. I wanted to win his spark and have him for myself. I had a dream one night of us being together, starting a family. We had five beautiful sparklings, including a set of twin femmes. I was the strong-headed, yet loving mother, and Onny was the hard-working, playful sire. I didn't want that dream to end. Of course, to put that dream into fruition, I had to make him mine and mine alone. And I would by being as devoted, caring, and encouraging as I was.

We were about to enter our class when something struck the back of my head. I fell forward and hit the ground, spilling my text-pads everywhere. "Gira!" Orion exclaimed. He helped gather my things and helped me up as I clutched my head. "Are you okay?"

I struggled not to cry as I nodded. I wanted to show enough of my pain so my Onny could comfort me, but at the same time I didn't want to embarrass myself and him. Laughter came from nearby—and I knew whose obnoxious laughs they were.

"Direct hit!" Firearm exclaimed.

Gunner pumped his fists as he tossed and caught a second pad in his hand. "Kind of hard to miss, though, since she such an easy target! She's too dumb to move out of the way!"

I was stung by their taunts but didn't say a word. I feared if I did it would result in me lashing out. Instead I rested against Orion and swallowed my sobs. I then looked up as he spoke in a harsh tone towards the two. "Back off!" he said.

"Ooh~! Her precious knight is going to save her~!" Gunner mocked. "You two are so gross together! Why would anyone want to be with trash like her?! She'll infect you with her stupidity!"

"I said, back off!" Orion barked, a little harsher. It was very rare for him to get this agitated. I always hated it whenever it was directed towards me—even when I assumed it was—but I loved it when he did it to protect me. It was one of the many things I loved about him.

"What is going on out here?" Sir Hydrotron stepped out, speaking sternly. "Orion. Gira. Get in here. You two" —he looked at Firearm and his sidekick— "get moving to where you need to be!"

The two pests scampered off while we entered our class. Orion continued to ask if I was okay, which I continuously answered with the same reply. "Yes, I am okay." I was still blushing from him defending me the way he did. To me, it showed he deeply cared about me. Maybe even enough to…love me?

Soon, it was time to give our reports. One by one, students stood in front of the class, explaining their report based entirely off memory. No one dared cheat; they feared the consequences since Iacon High was such a revered, strict school. Some performed well, and others struggled to stand, let alone talk.

I gave my report and presented it with no sign of falter. Sir Hydrotron commended me as I sat down. Then he called up Orion for his turn. I glanced at him; he was still antsy, worried about embarrassing himself. I believed he had stage fright; while extremely humble, he never desired much attention. But I smiled as he walked up. Being placed near the front, but out of sight from Hydrotron, gave me the upper hand to help him out.

When we studied together, we used hand gestures to help each other on any part we got stuck on. And me having a brilliant memory, not to brag, I knew every gesture I used to aid him in finishing his report. At first, he didn't want my help, wanting to get out what he could on his own. But the instant he started to go blank, he briefly glanced at me from his spot at the front of the class, and I flashed him the correct gesture. He then looked relieved and went on reporting. It warmed my spark that I had helped my Onny with his goal; he deserved it for doing so many wonderful things for me. The best part: Hydrotron never noticed.

After class, as we entered the hallway, I hugged Orion tightly. "See? I knew you'd do great!" I told him, slyly winking.

He still looked a bit concerned, glancing over his shoulder. "A-Are you sure no one saw us?" he whispered.

"I am positive," I stated firmly. "If someone was, I would have stopped. But I'm sure they must have thought I was just fiddling around."

"Okay, i-if you say so."

I couldn't help but giggle at his stammer; I always found it cute whenever he was nervous and was quick to point it out. As usual, he blushed and gave me a pouted look.

Eventually we parted ways and headed for our second classes. I tried to hide my worry; without Onny to defend me, I felt more vulnerable to attacks, and I always knew I'd encounter more than one throughout the day. However…that day was a bit different. Usually, the attacks are easily noticed, earning the attentions of nearly everyone around. But not that day. As I made my way to my second class, I was knocked to the ground by a cube smashing against my back. "Freak!" a voice laughed.

I paid no attention to who said it; I was frozen in place, for the attack was all too…familiar. It nearly brought back horrible memories of my time with _them_. I could hear their voices screeching, slowly creeping up on me. They pounded at the back of my mind, trying to coax me into a meltdown. But I willed myself not to collapse and ventured onward, collecting my things.

I then made it to my science class just before the final bell tolled. I slid into my desk, absentmindedly rubbing the back of my head. It was a bit difficult focusing on studies; I was too busy reminding myself that I was usually targeted every day by the same persons. Those days came so frequently that I barely miss the ones where I am not assaulted in any way. I eventually got distracted by my self-reassurance that I could make it through the day.

But it wouldn't end easily.

As I made my way to each class, an attack or two would strike me; I would try to expect the unexpected but it always stunned me. I nearly burst into tears on my way to lunch break. But I had to keep myself together. As much as I loved having Orion's attention, I didn't want him to worry about me…too much. He might get involved, which could result in him getting hurt. I could never let that happen. I'd ki— _stop_ anyone who'd dare hurt him again.

He noticed I was shaking a bit as I sat down. I always gave him the same answer when he asked me what was wrong: "I'm okay, really." He still looked at me like something was wrong. I was glad that he worried about me because he knew how…unpredictable I was. (Unpredictable was the more appropriate word back then.) He even put a comforting arm around me, giving me his warm, affectionate smile. I forced myself to look away so he couldn't see my tears. I wanted to prove to him—and to myself—that I was strong. Teacher's words played back in my mind. I mustn't be too clingy, too dependent on others.

But having done it most of my life, it was incredibly hard.

* * *

I was afraid to leave my last class. I knew what was waiting for me down the hall, around the second corner. I could never predict what they would do, it's something new every week. But I had to walk this way; it was the only way to get to Teacher's office and assist him. I had to do good and show up on time, to show Teacher that I am okay…

My spark pounded as I neared the corner. I swallowed a massive lodge in my throat and tried not to shake so visibly. This hall was nearly empty with few students passing through, for not many classes were on this floor. This meant practically no traffic since I am usually in a hurry to reach the bottom floor to get to Alpha Trion's office. However, it also meant not very many people to call for help when I needed it.

I cringed and shut my optics as I stepped past the corner; I expected Firearm and Gunner to spook and taunt me like always—but the corner was empty. That only made me feel worse. I didn't know where they were. They could have been anywhere…!

Beginning to panic, I hurried down the hall, constantly looking over my shoulder as I reached a door that led to a flight of steps. Normally, when the doors opened after classes ended, the steps would slide out from the wall, but only when the door was first opened. When I stepped through the door, the steps were already in position. Before I could stop myself and think about it, I heard a loud roar in my audio receptors. I instantly shrieked, stumbled back, and felt myself falling and tumbling down the flight of stairs to the next floor. I hit my head, my shoulder and hip joints, felt my ligaments bend in ways they were not meant to, and was dizzy from the world spinning faster than I could analyze. When I hit the floor, I just laid there motionless, a morbid, terrified look on my face as sudden flashbacks pounded in my brain. Above me, I could hear Firearm and Gunner laughing uproariously.

"Did you see her face!" Gunner laughed.

"Have a nice trip to the office, freak!" Firearm taunted, then the two fled.

I began to cry and gripped my head as I tried to force the memories away. Dark thoughts of Beryllium shoving me and kicking me to the floor while screaming into my face shook me deeply, and Ironhammer teasing me for my weakness and pitiful behavior whenever I was scared. Quickly, I became more terrified and scampered to a corner, hugging myself tightly, shoving aside my data-pads. I was back to being that petrified child who thought she would die by the hands of her parents. I hugged absently for my Nina doll, fiercely running my hands and fingers up and down my arms while grunting for the memories to dissipate.

"Go away! Go away! _Go away! GO AWAY!_ "

I was brought back when I felt a stinging pain in my arms. Looking, I saw that I had scratched the metal alloy of my arms raw, causing them to leak. It began to hurt after a while…

But I noticed something.

This pain made the memories go away…

 _Would more of it make them disappear…?_

* * *

Orion was sitting on a balcony, enjoying the peace and quiet and using it to his advantage to complete his assignments. He looked so content, studying his notes and answering questions. His relaxed expression was always so…soothing. It made me feel calm whenever I saw it.

And at that point, I needed it.

"O-Onny…"

He perked up, hearing my voice. When he turned, his smile quickly became an expression of concern and shock. I stood under the threshold, trembling, with deep scratches and cuts on my arms, legs, abdomen, and face. Tears ran down my face as I hitched sobs and fidgeted to every sting and throb I felt quake my body.

"By the All-Spark, Gee!" he exclaimed, running towards me. "What happened to you?! How did you end up like this?! D-Did Firearm and Gunner do this to you?!" He gently gripped my raw hands. "'Please, tell me what happened!"

I hyperventilated, struggling to support myself. I barely had the strength to speak. I could feel myself becoming heavier and heavier, like gravity was dragging me down. My vision began to darken. "I…I just…w-want the memories…go away…..."

Then I blacked out. Often, I barely awoke, feeling like I was flying while feeling my Onny's warmth, hearing his spark pounding and his breath panting. Then I would sink back again into darkness. When I awoke again, my wounds were treated, and I was in the medical center. I was slightly drowsy from some medicine I was given, so my vision was blurred for a while, but I could hear normally. I heard Ratchet's and Orion's voices in the next room, speaking in hushed voices.

It was obvious they were talking about me, and that my wounds were clearly self-inflicted due to the rawness of my hands. Ratchet and Orion sounded deeply puzzled and worried. I sighed to myself, closing my optics. I had tried my best to be strong, independent; but in the end, I still had to call for help.

 _You're so weak…_

I snapped open my eyes and looked around. Though my vision was still hindered, I saw that I was still alone in the room. Then, Orion and Ratchet entered, and I had forgotten about what I heard for the moment. "How are you doing?" the medic asked me.

I didn't answer. I only lowered my gaze and meekly shrugged. But I perked up when I felt Orion grip my hand, making my blush. "Why would you do this, Gira…?" he asked, his expression full of concern.

I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I couldn't admit that it felt good because it stopped me from having a mental relapse. They would look at me like I was crazy.

 _I am not crazy_.

I suddenly began to cry and lunged at Orion, wrapping my arms around his waist. He jumped in surprise, but quickly acted and comforted me by rubbing my back. "I-I just…w-want it to s-stop!" I sobbed. "T-They won't l-leave me alone!"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet said. I eventually told them how Firearm and Gunner startled me, which led me to falling down the steps. Orion winced unhappily and lowered his gaze. "Those scrap mongers," he said. "I still don't know how they even got into this school…"

"I will inform Alpha Trion of the incident. I am sure he will understand if you do not feel like assisting him tomorrow afternoon," Ratchet said, then headed for his office.

Onny resumed rubbing my back. I rested my head in his lap, starting to relax as he continued to comfort me. "Onny?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…for helping me."

"You don't need to thank me," he said. "It's the least I could do. I hate seeing you get hurt. You've been through enough as a sparkling."

I turned my gaze up to him. Tears flooded my optics, sitting at the brim, ready to flow should I blink. "You make me so happy…" I told him, speaking barely above a whisper. "If it weren't for you…I probably wouldn't be alive today…"

He blushed and had a hard time speaking for a moment. "Y-You're exaggerating…" he mumbled.

This hurt my feelings. "You don't think I mean it…? You think I-I'm lying…?"

Seeing that I was about to cry again, he quickly acted again. "N-No, I believe you! It's just…I didn't really think I was this important to you. It's nice to know I give you comfort and…a chance at life, apparently; but it's also strange. I feel like I am being worshipped, and it's awkward."

I lowered my head. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…" I whimpered. "If you want me to, I could leave you alone…"

"No, no, you don't have to do that," he told me. "I doubt that would really be a good idea. Just…don't overdo it, okay, Gee?"

I pretended not to know what he meant by 'overdoing it' and merely nodded. Even with him so close to me, I still felt he had no idea how much he truly meant to me, and that saddened me.

While the scratching pain was the good kind of hurt, I could not say the same for the dark, cold feeling starting to blossom in my spark.

* * *

 **A/N: so sorry for the extremely long hiatus. Kind of lost interest for a while but got some back, especially since we're getting to the better parts of the REMEMBER chapters :3 Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
